Golden Disaster
by Playfile X
Summary: Freddy had a normal life, enjoying it with his animatronic brothers and sisters. Until, he started to have nightmares. The same nightmare always. He dreamed about himself but with a yellow, almost golden, colour. He has to find out about that golden suit. And the thing that's inside it... - FINISHED, LAST CHAPTER WAS UPLOADED -
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmares -

Quietness. Only a brown Bear was in the Room. But what Room was it?

"Argh, W-Where am I?" Freddy asked himself, activating his Eye Lights to look around in the Room he was in.

He only saw Spare Heads from Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy on a Table. And a Door , leading to an unknown Room.

"O-Oh no, I'm having the Nightmare again..."

He standed up, walked up to the Door and tried opening it.

"Darn, Locked. Maybe there's a Key around here."

As he looked back to the Table, he noticed that the Spare Heads were gone. But instead, a Golden Suit was on it.

"W-What? You weren't here before!"

He slowly walked towards the Table with the Suit to inspect it. The Suit has no Endoskeleton he thought.

"That Suit looks like me! But in Yellow, almost Golden."

Suddenly the Room started shaking.

"Oh No, a Earthquake?"  
A few Moments later the Earthquake stopped. But something has changed. The Golden Suit has a small dot of white light inside the Eye Balls.

"W-What the Heck?!" Freddy screamed , backing up from the Table back to the Door.

"**_It's me_**." The Golden Suit said, suddenly falling appart and showing a tall , black creature with a white Mask.

Freddy almost screamed, he would , if the Door behind him wouldn't of opened quickly and pulled him into Darkness.

"Um.. Sorry for the interruption, but we have some technical difficultys, Please wait and enjoy your Pizza!"  
"_W... up!_"

"_Wake up!_"

Freddy slowly woke up finding himself on the Stage. He felt like he was going to collapse.

"What's wrong with you?!" Freddy jumped abit seeing the Purple Bunny infront of him.

"Why were you in sleep mode again while being on Stage?! This is the 7th Time this Month!" Bonnie said angrily with a Language that only Animatronics could understand.

"Bonnie, don't go harsh on him!" A Yellow Chicken said sadly.

"I... had... the Nightmare again.. but it was different than usual.." Freddy said, embarrased for failing the Childreen.  
"Again?!" Both Bonnie and Chica said.

"Ye-..."  
Freddy tried to answer, but there was another Intermission.

"We currently have some Problems with the Animatronics, so we have to close the Restaurant today earlier! We are Sorry, but all Childreen and their Parents have to go now."

Then two Employees came on the Stage, walking towards Freddy.

"Great. The 7th Time this Month. We gotta shut of Freddy." The First Employee said, grabbing Freddy and turning him off. Bonnie and Chica had to watch helpless.

_**Authors Note**_

Heya! How's it going? Everyone good? That's great! Did you enjoy the First Chapter of my First Fanfiction? I sure hope so!

You can ask me some Questions in the Reviews which will be answered in the Next Chapters Author's Note. Don't forget to review

and tell me what I can do better! Until next Time! Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - Dismantled -

"Urgh.. What h-happened?" Freddy slowly woke up, confused what happened and where he was.

The Room Freddy was in was Dark. It looked very similar to the Room with the Nightmare. After he fully woke up ,he turned on his Eye Lights to look around. He was lying on a Table- The Same as in the Nightmare! He slowly stood up to find a Escape, when he noticed, he was locked on the Table.  
"C-Crap.. B-Bonnie? C-Chica?" He tried to call as loud as possible, but his Voicebox felt like it was just build in Freddy.  
He tried to struggle and break the locks, but they were to strong. Just as he gave up, he noticed the Table wasn't stable.

"M-Maybe I can flip the Tabble to m-make enough Noise...I probably will regret this..." Freddy said to himself, trying to flip the Tabble by struggling very hard.

"A-Almost!"  
Suddenly the Table flipped over, making Freddys Face land on the Ground with a loud Bonk.

"O-Outch!"

Suddenly the Door opened showing light in the Room. Freddys Brother, Bonnie, Came in.

"H-Hello? Anybody there? Is that you Chica? C'mon you don't have to hid-... Freddy!" The Rabbit said, running towards Freddy, unlocking him from the Table.

"Finally you're awake!" Bonnie said as he helped Freddy stand up.

"You were gone way too long! C'mon, you must be very Hungry after not eating anything for a Week! We almost thought you'd be.. dismantled..." Bonnie said, leading Freddy to the Stage.

"B-Bonnie..? W-What ha-happened?" The Brown Bear asked Bonnie, still very confused.

"Uh.. You were shut off last week and were put in the Backstage for.. Repairs , the Humans said. Since that, The Pizzeria was shut down for about a Month."

Freddy remembered the Happenings on the Stage. He also remembered his Nightmares. Was the Backstage the Room in his Nightmares? He didn't think so, Since he didn't see any Extra Door like in the Nightmare.

"Wait here on the Stage, I will go get some Pizza and get Chica and Foxy here.." The Purple Rabbit said, walking off to the Kitchen.

Freddy feeled like he was dismantled. In Fact, he kinda was, after looking down to his Arms and Legs. They had Cracks and Wires hanging out everywhere.

"Ugh.. I-I hope I will get r-repaired soon..." Freddy said to himself , while the Purple Rabbit came back with a Box of Hot, Fresh Pizza, with a Yellow Chicken and a Red Fox.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

Hey! How are you? Good? I hope so. As Always, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Leave a Review telling me what to do better!

Sorry that this Chapter was kinda short today, but I didn't have Time and I'm kinda Sick right now. I hope you don't mind! The next Chapter may be short again, But after Chapter 3, The Chapters will have their Original Length! See you in the Next Chapter! Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan -

_**Author's Note (READ IT!)**_

_Hey Guys! Sorry for the late Update, but I kinda.. well... had a Writer's Block.. So I went on vacation! But_

_now I'm back! I always will (No, This is definitly not a FNAF 3 Reference, what are you talking abbooout?)._

_Anyway, I also wanted to say my OC will be implented this Chapter (kinda)! Sooo.. Enjoy Chapter 3!_

* * *

"Freddy!" Chica screamed happily, running (more likely jumping) towards Freddy and hugged him.

"Cap'n! I knew you weren't dead!" Foxy screamed, almost happier than Chica, also running (jumping) towards Freddy and hugging him, although abit harder than Chica.

"H-Hey C-Chica, Hey F-Foxy!" Freddy tried to greet them as happily as possible, faking a smile. He still wondered

about the Backstage and the Golden Bear.

"Here, I made the best Pizza I could, although I'm not the best Cook..."Bonnie smiled weakly , handing the Pizzabox to Freddy.

"T-Thanks Bon!" Freddy smiled, opening the Pizzabox to see the fresh and warm Pizza.

For a few Moments, there was Silence, just Freddy eating the Pizza, until Foxy broke the Silence.

"Uh.. Fred? Would you.. Um.. You know? Mind telling us what happened.. that day?" Foxy asked Freddy, curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Foxy! Freddy just woke up! Let him have his Peace! He can tell us later what happ-" Chica said, looking angrily to Foxy, but was interrupted by Freddy.

"No, It's O-Okay, Chica. I-I'm not that broken to t-talk..." Freddy just sat there for a few Moments, before he began explaining everything to the Chicken, Bunny and the Fox.

* * *

"S-So after that I woke up in the Backstage..." Freddy finished, while eating the last Pizza Slice. He already felt like he was newly created, even though his Exoskeleton and even some Parts of his Endoskeleton were broken.

"Thanks Bonnie! This Pizza was great!" Freddy smiled at Bonnie, and Bonnie smiled back.

Chica and Foxy though still seemed shocked from what they heard. Well, Atleast Chica seemed like that. Foxy looked more like he was sleeping with his Eyes open. A few Moments later, Foxy seemed to "wake up" from his little Sleep.

"S-So what are we going to do about that, we can't risk that Freddy is going to dream on Stage again, or he would probably get dismantled or even worse!" Foxy asked, seeming to be scared of what might happen if Freddy will fall asleep again.

"W-Well I thought that we coul-" Freddy tried to say, but was interrupted by the Employee and the Manager that entered the Pizzeria.

"Mister Schmidt. Turn off Freddy and send him to the engineer. Tell him that he has to repair his Exo- and Endoskeleton." The Manager said to the Employee, named Michael (Or Mike) Schmidt.

Mike walked towards Freddy, turning him off once again. Although this Time, he was going to get repaired.

* * *

The Brown Bear slowly woke up, but already felt that he was repaired, smiling at that feeling. When he was fully turned on, he looked around, noticing he was on Stage, but no one was around. He wondered where they could be, so he went to the Kitchen, where no one was neither.

Freddy sighed at Disappointment, just as he heard Chica's Voice from Pirate Cove.

"Do you think he will active soon again?" Chica seemed to be worried.

"I'm sure our Cap'n will be fine soon." This Time it was Foxys Voice.

"Hm.. I guess your right..." And the last Voice was definitly Bonnies Voice. Freddy grinned evily, planning to scare his Brothers and Sister.

He waited for the perfect Moment, when they would think it would happen least. He waited until they stopped talking with each other.

Freddy saw that perfect Moment, jumped into Pirate Cove and

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

"**FREDDY!**" Bonnie, Chica and Foxy yelled, filled with half of Anger and half of Relievement. They all jumped to Freddy, hugging him very harshly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Chica almost cried, not knowing if it was because of Happiness or Anger.

Freddy almost couldn't breathe, he was too busy laughing at his Friends.

After that, they talked hours, having so much to tell.

* * *

"I wasn't scared at all!" Bonnie argued with Freddy.

"Sure you weren't!" Freddy and co. laughed, just when Foxy reminded himself about the Plan of Freddy's.

"Uh.. Freddy? Didn't you say something about a plan for.. You Know? Your Nightmares..." Foxy remined Freddy about the plan of his.

"Oh Yeah Right! Thanks Foxy for reminding me! So, The Plan is we have to find out who or what that Golden "Freddy" is! So, I thought we would split up to look around for information about him! Chi, You go to Mike's Office! Bon, You go to the Manager's Office! Foxy! You go to the Basement and I will go to the Attic."

"Aye Aye, Cap'n!" Foxy said in his Pirate Accent and everyone went to their Places. Freddy stopped in front of the Attic Door. He used to go up there when he was sad to watch the Moon.

"Hello, Old Friend.. It's been a while, wasn't it?" Freddy said. When he realized he was talking to the Attic, he thought he was crazy.

Freddy entered the Attic, hoping to find something useful. He looked through various Boxes and through unused Desks.

"Come on, theres got to be something here!" Freddy whispered to himself. He looked at the Boxes behind the other Boxes, noticing theres a Vent behind them.

He thought it was a normal Ventilation for Air. But why was it in the Attic, and not where the people are?

While he wondered that, he didn't notice the Set of Grey Eyes were watching him from the Corner all the time.

* * *

_**Authors Note 2:**_

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! If you did, leave a Review and maybe a Fav to help me do more Fanfictions!  
My OC will be revealed next Chapter, since I didn't had Time (-_-) to make it longer! MAYBE. But just Maybe I will

make another Chapter tomorrow! And for all those People who want that I should do longer Chapters... **I'M A HUMAN TOO.**

Anyway, If you do a Review, You can also write a Question which will be most likely answered next Chapter. It can be about

this Fanfics or about FNAF or about what other Fanfics I'll do (I'll specialize on FNAF Fanfics, but will also do other Fanfics).

See ya Guys in the next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - New Guy -

"I hope the others found something..." Freddy said quietly to himself. After almost giving up, he heard some Movement near the Vent.

He stopped searching and was quietly listening to the sounds.

"Bonnie, is that you? If it's you, It's not funny!" He said, looking around near the ladder, when he noticed the small Bear near the Vent.

"Uh... Hey? W-Who are you?" Freddy said with his calming voice. But the small, silver bear just backed off more.

"It's okay! D-Don't worry I won't hurt you! I promise!" He tried to calm down the other bear while slowly nearing him.

"What's your name?" The Brown Bear asked the Silver Bear.

"U-U-Uh.. I-I'ts S-Silver..." Silver finally answered, still backing off, but less than a few Moments ago.

"Silver? That's a nice Name... Since when were you on the Attic?" Freddy asked curiously, wanting to find out as much as possible about him.

"U-Uh.. I-I d-don't r-remember r-really... I-I stopped c-counting at t-twenty years..." Silver stuttered. Freddy was shocked at how long he was in there, all alone."Why are you so dirty and covered in Oil? If you want, I can clean you up..." Freddy offered to Silver. The Silver to Grey Bear didn't really trusted Freddy at first, but accepted then a few Moments later.

"Okay.. But we gotta be quiet. We don't want to attract my Brothers and my Sister yet." Freddy said, leading Silver quietly to the Backstage.

When they arrived there, Freddy looked around for a washcloth.

"You can sit on the Table while I look around for something to clean you up." Freddy said quietly, so no one exept Silver and him would hear it.

Silver didn't had to sneak, in order to be quiet, he could run around and no one would notice his Sounds. He walked over to the Table and climbed it up, which took a bit of time, due his small Height. He wasn't even 1/4 of Freddys Height.

"Ah, there! Okay, Don't move." Freddy said to Silver, cleaning up his Oil , but avoiding any Cracks where Water could seep through.

"S-So.. W-What's your name?" The small Bear asked the big Bear.

"O-Oh.. I totally forgot... My Name's Freddy, but you can also call me Fred." Freddy whispered, still watching out for the others.

"T-Thanks Freddy! I appreciate it!" Silver smiled weakly when Freddy was done, hugging Freddy's leg since he can't reach his Body.

"N-No Problem Silver. Oh Yeah! Lets go to my friends! You have to meet them!" Freddy smiled, leading Silver to the Dinning Room.

Silver didn't like that thought, since he was very shy, but still followed Freddy.

* * *

"Awww, He's so cute!" Chica smiled at Silver when Freddy and Silver arrived at the Dinning Room. He still hid behind Freddys legs, but blushing when Chica said that.

"You're right, he is kinda cute!" Bonnie agreed with Chica, making Silver blush even more.

"What's your Name?" Foxy asked Silver, also thinking he is cute.

"S-Silver..." Silver answered Foxys Question, coming out of his hiding place andtaking off his hat to clean it from dust, still blushing.

"Awwww! His name makes him even cuter!" Chica couldn't stop talking about how cute he is and made Silver's Face red like a Tomato because of the blushing.

"Where did you find him, Fred?" Bonnie asked Freddy curiously, wanting to know everything about Silver.

"In the Attic! He was dirty and covered in Oil, so I leaded him to the Backstage to clean him up." Freddy said. Chica and Bonnie were already shocked at that fact.

"A-And how long was he in there...?" Foxy asked Freddy, also seeming to be shocked.

"He said he stopped counting at twenty Y-Years..." Freddy said, looking over to Silver. Chica and Bonnie seemed to be traumatized at how long that cute Bear was in there. Foxy seemed to be close to being traumatized, but tried to be not. Everyone was a few Moments quiet, until Chica and Bonnie seemed to "wake up".

"Oh! I totally forgot! You must be very hungry! Come, We are going to make you some Pizza!" Chica offered to Silver, smiling to him and trying to not think about how long he was alone.

"Yes please!" Silver said happily. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were even happier when Silver seemed to be happy.

"You Guys can do that, I'm going to sleep.. I'm very tired..." Freddy said, yawning. Silver seemed to be a bit disappointed, but had to accept it.

"Okay! Good Night, Fred!" The four animatronics said to Freddy, running off to the kitchen. Only Freddy seemed to be tired of being wake for so long. Freddy went to his Place on the Stage and went into Sleep Mode.

* * *

Not sleeping for long, he woke up at 5:30 AM to go check on the others before the Manager came to the Building at 6 AM. He opened his Eyes and hopped off the Stage to look around for his family. He was quiet for a few moments to hear giggles from Pirate Cove. When Freddy opened the Curtains from Pirate Cove, he saw Silver, Chica and Foxy playing around.

"Hey Guys!" Freddy said, grinning at the new part of the family.

"Hey Fred!" Silver, Foxy and Chica greeted Freddy in a choir. Freddy had to smile when he saw that Chica petted Silver and Foxy put a Patch on Silver to play Pirates.

"Wheres Bonnie?" Freddy noticed that Bonnie was missing.

"Oh, He's making Pizza for Silver, because he has to stay in the Attic during the day.." Chica and Foxy didn't like the thought of Silver staying alone on the cold attic again every day.

"Okay, It's almost 6 AM. Silver, can you go up to the Attic already? I'll send Bonnie to you for the Pizza. Chi, go to the Stage and wait for me and Bon. And Foxy, you stay here. Okay?"

"Okay!" Silver, Foxy and Chica said again in a choir and everyone went to their places, exept Freddy. He went to the Kitchen to Bonnie.

"Bon? Can you bring the Pizza to the Attic? Silver is waiting there already. Come back to the Stage then." Freddy said to Bonnie, Bonnie nodding.

When Bonnie went to the direction of the attic, Freddy went back on stage and went to sleep mode again, not noticing when Bonnie came back.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_Hey Guys! How's it going? Good? That's Great! Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of Golden Disaster!  
Leave a Review and as always you can ask a Question which will most likely will be answered in the next Chapter!  
_

_Now, I gotta say Saturday and Sunday I won't release Chapter 5, 2 of My friends have their Birthday Parties those two Days._

_So the next one will come out Monday! Anyway, I'd like to thank kliff and Mrosmandxp for the Reviews! Thank you so much!  
I appreciate it._

_Now here are the Questions._

_**Mrosmandxp:** Will there be any Romance in the newer Chapters?_

_Answer: Maybe. Maybe not. Probably though. But if I do, It will definitly not be Bonnie x Freddy (Fronnie)._


	5. Chapter 4,5?

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey Guys! Hows it going? Anyway, Lets get to the Point. I didn't had Time to finish the Chapter, although it's finished to the half.

I'm going to finish it tomorrow, so don't be sad! BUT! I wanted to upload atleast SOMETHING. So I decided to make a Chapter

of the Animatronics Story, etc. (In this Canon though, it doesn't apply to other Canons). There are also some things, that will apply in the late Chapters. Those Things are not going to revealed here, they will only be ?.

So, let's get right to it!

WARNING: OUTDATED!

* * *

_**Freddy Fazbear, AKA Freddy, AKA Fred: **__The Leader of the Animatronic Gang. He's the ?-Oldest_ *****._ Was created 1976. Likes to troll ?. Is plagued by Nightmares until he ?. He usually has to scold Bonnie for his Pranks. He's usually nice to everyone, but_

_ easily gets angry. He has no Relationship with anyone, and doesn't seem to be interested into one._

* * *

_**Bonnie Bunny, AKA Bonnie, AKA Bon: **__The Second in Command of the Gang. Hes the ?-Oldest_ _*****__ . Was created 1980. Likes to scare ?. Wants tohelp _

_ Freddy with his Nightmares. Usually likes to prank his Family, but sometimes goes too far. Has no Relationship_

_ with anyone, and it's not known if he's interested in one._

* * *

**_Chica the Chicken, AKA Chica, AKA Chi:_** _She's the second-youngest of the Gang_ *****._ Was created around 1983. Is short-tempered if _

_ Bonnie makes Pranks on her which go too far. She was the Reason Bonnie lost his Face in the Year ? (But still _

_ never forgives herself for that). Loves (as Friends and Brothers) her whole Family, especially Silver. Is the worst _

_ Cook on the Planet, but no one dares to tell her that. She has no Relationship with anyone, and it's unclear _

_ wether she's interest in one or not._

* * *

**_Foxy the Pirate, AKA Foxy, AKA (Insert Nickname): _**_He's the youngest of the Gang __*****__. Was created 1985. Has Malfunctions around the Jaw. In this _

_ Canon he caused the Bite of '87. Still feels horrible for the little Girl/Boy that he bite off the frontal_

_ lobe. Likes everyone of the Family, although he argues alot with Bonnie due his Pranks. He was _

_ almost always in his Cove, until Silver... Uh... "Came"? Has no Relationship, but seems to be _

_ interested in one._

* * *

**_Silver, AKA Silver, AKA (Insert Nickname here): _**_He's the ?-oldest of the Gang (although he was designed to be a Child) __*****__. Was created 19?. _

_ Is extremly shy (The Worlds most shy Animatronic!). He didn't want to show himself, due the_

_ Bite of '87. Likes to ?. He's very small (not even 1/4 of Freddys Height). Likes to play with_

_ Chica and Foxy. Freddy is like a Father to him (even though he is ? than him). Does not like_

_ Bonnie's Pranks. He is always Sad (except something makes him happy) and crys alot. He has _

_ has no Relationship (Duuuh), and doesn't want to have one (yet?)._

**_*_****_means "Not counting the ?"_**

* * *

**_GOLDEN FREDDY:_** _?._

* * *

**_Authors Note 2.0:_**

_Okay, I hope you know now the Animatronics in this Canon and understand the Fanfic alittle bit better! The next real Chapter will be released tomorrow (or Wednessday, due a school Test tomorrow). I also got a Question for this explanation Chapter. See ya in the Next Chapter! _

**_QUESTION 1: _**_Do you even lift? x1000_

**_Answer: _**_What the F**k, Are you on Drugs? (If anybody knows what reference this Answer is, write that in the Review!) _


	6. Chapter 5 - Unknown Secrets -

**_Little Update:_ **_I will work with POV's now! I didn't really want to write like that before, but it helps me abit with writing! Now, Enjoy the Chapter!_

* * *

**Everyone's POV**

Today it was a great day for the FFP Business. The animatronic family sang and play alittle bit louder than usual, indicating that they were happier than usual. Not only that was good for the Childreen, but also for the Manager, due the higher rate of Money Employees also noticed that, but just thinking that it's a technical Mistake. And they have two good Reasons for that. The first one is, that there's a new part of the family, and they couldn't wait to play with him again. The second one is, they missed making Childreen happy. Only one thing Freddy noticed when he and his Animatronic Friends had a break. He didn't ask yesterday about the Golden Freddy.

Then at 8 PM, when all the Childreen, Employees and the Manager left FFP, Freddy and co. instantly went towards the attic to get Silver out.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"Oh God, I can hear them coming! I gotta hide my stuff!" I thought to myself, looking for a place to hide Metal, Blueprints and other various materials on the workbench, used for building and repairing stuff.

"The Vent! There's no other option!" I quickly dashed into the Vent, hiding my stuff near the Ventilation of the Manager's Office. I quickly came out, seeing that I forgot one Blueprint on the Ground, but it was too late to go in, I already saw the Door getting opened. So I quickly grabbed the blueprint and hid it behind me.

"U-Uh.. Hey Guys!" I smiled at my new family, looking at them with my grey eyes, still trying to hide the blueprint behind me. I thought they would instantly notice the blueprint behind me, but they didn't.

"Hey Silver!" They happily greeted me in a choir, rushing to me and litellary crush me with their hugs, especially Chica's. Am I really _that_ adorable?

"I-It's okay, please don't crush me!" I said, pain in my voice, trying to free myself. Luckily no one noticed the blueprint I held... except Freddy...

"Ehm.. Silver? What do you have behind you?" He said to me. "What do I say, What do I say, What do I say?" I thought to myself.

"U-Uh.. N-Nothing.. Really, it's only a... Uh.. Pizza Slice! Yeah!" I said nervous, trying to hide it from them. I wouldn't have to be a detective to see that Freddy doesn't belive me, so I simply rushed back into the vent to put it to the rest of my stuff. I quickly came back out, so they wouldn't follow me in.

"Ehm... O-Okay... Aaaaannnyywaaaay... You can come down now, the People are gone!" Bonnie said smiling abit to me, while they climbed back down. I was relieved when they were gone, looking back to the vent to check if everything is in place. When I didn't notice anything wrong, I followed my family. When we got then to Dinning Room, Freddy said:

"Oh Yeah! There's a Pizza in the Oven of the Kitchen. You can take a Slice or two if you want! Eh.. I have to talk to Bon, Chi and Foxy alone, Sorry." Freddy said to me, the others looked at Freddy in confusion. I didn't think much of it and went to the Kitchen to eat abit. I sure was very hungry after the long day of _work. _

* * *

**Freddy's POV  
**

"Guys, I forgot to ask you yesterday, so... Did you find anything about.._ him? _" I whispered to them, not wanting to get Silver part of his Problems.

"No..." Chica and Foxy said.. I looked at Bonnie and waited for an Answer.

"W-Well.. I did found something which might be of use.. Although it was locked with a Password..." Bonne whispered to Chica, Foxy and me.

"If you want, I can show you it..."  
"Yes, lead us there... There's nothing to worry about anyway..." I said to Bonnie. While Bonnie leaded us to where he found something, I started to wonder what Silver hid from us. Maybe it really was his Pizza after all. When we arrived at the Managers Office, Bonnie sad to us:

"Here it is, heres the Locker. It says "Animatronic Files". I thought maybe.. You know.. Something is in there about him..." Bonnie said to me.

"Thanks Bon... Good Job." I smiled to Bonnie, grabbing something to bust the lock. They all looked at me shocked, but I didn't care right now. I just wanted to stop my Nightmares. I had luck that I didn't fall asleep during the day again, but I doubt that that luck will be with me long. So I looked through the Files, and stopped when I saw a File called Golden Freddy. I took it out, waving my family over to come here.

"Hm... Golden Freddy... Created 19-..." I stopped when I saw the Date of Build. I couldn't believe it at the Moment...

"1976..." I was shocked, but the others just looked at me in confusion.

"And? What's so special about that year?" Chica asked me, while I was still shocked.

"And?! That's the Year I was created!" I said to Chica, and now all of the others were shocked too..

"B-But how did you never notice anything of him?" Bonnie asked, his Jaw hanging half open.

"... Maybe h-he was build before me?" I didn't really know the answer to that neither. I wanted to find more about him, so I continued to read the File.

"Was supposed to be a Copy of Freddy Fazbear, but was put into..." I stopped there, I couldn't read the place he was put in. What a Shame...

"due Malfunctions..." I continued to read. There still was some unnecessary detail, so I stopped reading there. There were a few moments of Silence before I put back the File.

"That didn't really help us much..." Bonnie said, his ears hanging down, showing he is disappointed. "B-But hey! Maybe there are also Files about Silver!"  
"Hm.. Right.. Lets take a lo-.." I was interrupted by the footsteps that were coming closer. "Oh no.. Silver is coming! Act like nothing happened!"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey Guys! How's it going? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Leave a Review and maybe a Question for me to answer it in the next Chapter!

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow or Thursday. For those who want to know, the Test went out pretty well! So... There's not much to say in

this Chapter. I'd like to thank RA99 for her awesome Review! (PS: I like your Stories! :3)

There are no Questions this Chapter, but don't worry, there will be always a next time! :/

Anyway, See ya in the Next Chapter!

PS: I updated something in the Chapter 4.5 that I forgot to Mention. (_*** **_** means "Not counting the ?".**)


	7. Chapter 6 - 1976 -

_**Everyone's POV**_

"Hey Guys! What are you doing here? Isn't this the Managers Office?" Silver asked his family, knowing that they are hiding something.

"U-Uh It's nothing, really! We are just... looking for the Keys to the Basement...?" Freddy lied to Silver. He really didn't want to involve Silver in his Nightmares. It was for his own Safety, Freddy thought.

"Fred.. I-I.." Silver sighed, stopped in the middle of the sentence and went back to the attic without saying a word. There were a few moments of Silence until they heard Vent Movement.

"Freddy, why can't we tell Silver what's going on? Why do we have to lie to him?" Chica asked Freddy with her not-so-happy face. It was obvious that they didn't like lieing, but Freddy simply answered:

"I don't want him to get involved... What if he is going to be plagued by Nightmares too?"

"But Fred.. We are involved in this too... If you think he would get Nightmares, why aren't we?" Bonnie said, also sad for having to lie to Silver.

"Guys, Can we please just go?!" Freddy shouted at his family, his Eyes flickering to Black with a white dot for a second. Everyone was shocked, even Freddy. He couldn't believe that he shouted, to make it worse, at his own family. No one said a thing, Foxy went back to his Cove and Freddy was about to leave.

"Are you coming?" Freddy looked at Bonnie and Chica, waiting at the Door.

"N-No, we.. wanna.. r-read the F-File abit more...?" Bonnie lied to Freddy. Freddy didn't notice though, since Bonnie was a Ninja, in lieing and in sneaking, so he went back to the stage to sleep.

"G-Good, you m-managed to get him out! N-Now we g-gotta do it quickly, b-before any of them c-comes back." Chica said, quickly closing the Door and back to the Locker. She and Bonnie were still pretty shocked by Freddy.

* * *

_**Chica's POV**_

I still couldn't belive it. Freddy just shouted at us! And his Eyes.. I swear his Eyes were pure Black with a white dot!

"Go look for Silvers File, I'll watch the door in case someone comes in..." Bonnie said to me. I looked through the Files near the letter S. There were tons of other

Animatronics! I guess they are in different Locations... Ah there it is!

"Got it! Silvers File..." I whispered to Bonnie, opening Silver's File. The first thing that caught my attention was the date of build.

"...Bon... T-The Date of Build... I-It's 1976..." I stuttered, looking at Bonnie, more shocked than I was.

"But that's the same Date as Freddy's! Do you think it has something to do with the Nightmares of Freddy?" Bonnie sneaked to me, also looking at the file.

"...Was put into the attic due malfunctions around the arm and leg area..." I continued.

"... But he doesn't have any malfunctions... Why was he put into attic anyway?" Bonnie interrupted me.

"Let me finish the Sentence! .. Another Reason for that was the fact that he is too small and could be damaged by Childreen..." I finished the Sentence, closed the File and put it back to the Locker.

"Should we tell Freddy?" Bonnie asked me. I didn't know if we should tell him, but definitly not now.

"Let's wait abit until he calmed down.. We can tell him later.. As of now we should just act like we don't know..." I answered Bonnie's Question. I didn't want to put Freddy into a more Angry State...

* * *

_**Silver's POV**_

'Aha! I knew it! They are hiding something from me!' I continued to watch Chica and Bonnie talk in the Managers Office. 'What did they mean with Freddys Nightmares? I wonder what's in his Nightmare...' I climbed down the ladder of the Attic to ask Chica about that. 'I doubt she won't tell it me, and even if, she won't resist my "cuteness"...' When I arrived at the Dinning Room, I saw Freddy on the Stage, sleeping. I sighed and walked towards the Kitchen, knowing that she is probably in there making Pizzas. When I entered the Room, I saw Chica putting pizza into the Oven.

"Hey Chica!" I greeted Chica as nice as possible and climbed on one of the Counters to get on Chicas Height.

"Oh, Hey Silver! Would you like a Pizza Slice?" She offered me. 'Urgh.. I sure am hungry.. but Chica isn't the.. best Cook...'

"N-No Thanks, I'm not hungry. Uh.. Chica? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything!" She smiled at me and took out some plates. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Ehm... Well.. I heard you and Bonnie talk... And... Can you.. tell me everything about Freddys Nightmares?" I asked Chica curiously, which made Chica drop the plates.

"... How did you hear us? You weren't supposed to know that..." Chica whispered to me, looking to the Kitchen Door to make sure nobody was listening to them. I didn't have to answer, I just pointed at the Vents above us.

"Please don't tell Freddy! He is already annoyed! You shouldn't of been involved in this..." Chica sighed.

"I'll explain it to you..."

"Thank you!" I thanked her.

***1 HOUR LATER***

"And then he found you..." She finished explaining to me, my Jaw hanging open. I couldn't believe it. 'Golden is in his Nightmares?! But he was so nice...'

"What's the matter?" She asked me, when noticing that my Jaw is hanging open.

"G-Gol-Golden w-was... m-my... b-brother.." I said, tears falling on the ground.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey Guys! How's it going? Good? That's Great! If not, I hope this Chapter cheered you abit up! I won't be able to upload Chapter 7 tomorrow... (:_:)

So, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I don't have time right now to write more, the Next Chapter will be on Friday. Anyway, See ya in the next Chapter!


	8. Chapter 7 - Missing Brother -

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_'Huh? I heard someone cry...'_ I was interrupted while planning on another prank, trying to find out from which direction it came. From what I guessed, it came from the Kitchen. I slowly sneaked towards the Kitchen, trying to not wake Freddy. When I entered the Kitchen, I saw some shattered plates, Chica and Silver.

"Hey, What's wrong? Why are you crying Silver?!" I ran towards Silver to calm him down, not caring about the sharp pieces that ripped abit of fur of my foot.

"Shh, It's Okay... You can explain it later... Don't cry.. Everything is alright..." Chica tried to calm him while I looked for something to dry his tears. After a few moments of Silver sobbing, I found a Cloth in one of the Cupboards. I grabbed it, went back to Silver and dried his Tears.

"What happened? Why did you cry?" I asked him worried, but he didn't answer me.

"Bon... _He _is Silvers Brother..." Chica answered instead. My Jaw was hanging open, you could almost see my Endoskeleton.

"You mean... G-" I tried to ask, but Silver interrupted me.

"G-Gol-Golden..." Silver sobbed, but Chica calmed him.

"H-He was b-build the s-same day, j-just abit e-earlier... W-We were t-the best f-friends t-that we c-could... B-But w-we never w-were allowed o-on stage... I-Instead we w-were put on t-the a-attic.." Silver stuttered. "W-We were happy... u-until... h-he w-was.. t-taken away... I-I never k-knew w-where he w-was put..." Silver finished to explain to us. He didn't say a word anymore and just went back to the attic. Shortly after we heard quiet Sobs in the Vents.

"S-Should w-we tell F-Freddy?" Chica asked me. I didn't know if we should of, but I simply nodded.

* * *

_**Freddy's POV**_

"Fredd... Freddy! Wake up!" Bonnie and Chica woke me up.

"O-Oh! W-What's the matter?" I asked them. I still didn't feel good about what I said earlier.

"F-Freddy... we have to tell you something..." They started, but I interrupted them.

"No.. I have to tell you something.. I'm sorry about... earlier... I just..." I stared to talk, but they just hugged me.

"It's Okay..." They continued to hug me. I couldn't believe it. After what I done...

"But Freddy... S-Silver knows.. He listened to us when when Bonnie and I were in the Managers Office..." Chica started to explain.

***A few Minutes later***

"A-And he never knew where h-he was put..." Chica finished. I was pretty shocked. 'Silver was created the same year I was? And the Animatronic in my Nightmares is his Brother?!' I didn't know what to say and how to react.

"I-I think... I... N-Nevermind... W-What are we supposed to do? I'd really like to find Golden. It's the least that I can do for Silver..." I wanted to help Silver as much as possible... I had no Idea where he could be...

"W-We should wait and see if you maybe have different Nightmares..." Bonnie said to me, which was a actually quite good idea.

"Good Idea... But for now we should go to sleep... It's almost 6 AM... Can you go ahead? I.. gotta do something first..." I said to them. They nodded and went back to the stage. I went to the kitchen and made a pizza, cleaned the kitchen and went to the attic to bring Silver his pizza. When I climbed up the ladder to the attic the first that I saw was Silver sleeping in the corner. I slowly sneaked to him to not accidently wake him up and put the pizza next to him. I sighed and climbed down the ladder, went to the stage and finally went in sleep mode.

* * *

*10 Hours later, after the Children left FFP* (Still Freddy's POV)

"Are you awake Guys?" I asked my family. Before the Children came to FFP, I had another Nightmare. This time although was different.  
"What's the Matter?" Bonnie and Chica asked me. This time, I won't lie to Silver, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Can you get Foxy and Silver here? I.. had another.. Nightmare.." I asked them. They nodded, and ran off to Pirate Cove and to the attic. A few moments later they came back, Bonnie carrying Silver on his back.

"Good. Bon, did you and Chi already explained to Foxy? About.. You know..." I wanted to make sure that no one lies or hides something anymore. Finding Golden was the highest Priority for me.

"Yes, They told me..." Foxy answered for Chica and Bonnie.

"Okay. Before the Children came today... I had another Nightmare.. But.. It was different than the others.. Instead of me being in the Room, I was on the Stage, with Bonnie and Chica. When I got off the Stage and went to check on Foxy, I saw myself.. only purple... he walked towards the Exit and said "Follow me"... I was too curious, and followed him.. So he leaded me to the Exit, but it was blocked off... He then entered the Backstage... I followed him and saw him enter that "Door" that was in my other Nightmares.. I tried to follow him, but some sort of Forcefield didn't let me... I was just about to leave, but a Employee... ran towards me... and dismantled me..." I explained them my Nightmare. Silver was starring at me like he just saw a Ghost, Foxy looked at me in Confusion and Bonnie and Chica seemed to be pretty shocked.

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**_Hey Guys! Suprise! I didn't want to write a Chapter today, but did it anyway, just to satisfy you! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, although forgive me if there are some sort of Mistakes... I am pretty tired right now so I couldn't really focus on writing.. Anyway.. I hope there aren't too many.. I also did it abit shorter, due a small Writer's Block... As always, Write a Review and tell me what I can do better! And if you'd like it, you can also ask me a Question! I somehow already have Ideas for the two Sequels of GD... Don't ask me how I am... Anyway, See ya in the next Chapter!

No Question today. :(


	9. Chapter 8 - Guilty -

_**Freddy's POV**_

"B-But there's no door there! We already checked!" Foxy commented on my explanation.

"I know, I know... B-But then why is it in my Nightmares?" I was confused. A door that doesn't exist, in my Nightmares...

"C-Can we talk later about it more, I sure am tired..." Bonnie yawned.

"Good Idea... The Children were quite energetic today..." Chica agreed with Bonnie.

"Fine... We'll think of something later..." I was very tired too. Chica was right, they were energetic today..

"Good Night..." Silver said, running off to the attic.

_***2 HOURS LATER (12 AM)***_

I slowly woke up, looking to the left and right to check that Bonnie and Chica were sleeping. I wanted to go to Silver to apologize for lieing to him. When I sneaked to the Attic's Ladder, I looked back to Pirate Cove just to be sure that Foxy is asleep too. When I was sure that everyone was asleep, I noticed that the Door to the Attic was open. I entered the Attic just to see that Silver wasn't there.

"Silver? Are you here? Come on, It's me, Freddy!" I whispered, making sure that no one will be waken up. I crouched towards the vent (due the small size of the Attic) and checked that he wasn't in there. 'Maybe he's in the Kitchen?' I thought, climbing the Ladder back down. When I was back in the Dinning Room, I saw Chica and Bonnie talking about something.

"Hey Guys... Have you seen Silver?" I had to ask them, I really still feel bad for lieing to Silver. They jumped abit when they heard my Voice, but relaxed when they saw that it's me.

"Hey Fred! Naah, we didn't see him. Isn't he in the Attic?" Bonnie and Chica didn't know neither.

"I already checked there. He isn't there. Not even in the vents.. I wanted to check the Kitchen for him... I wanted to..." I was interrupted by Chica.

"Apologize?" She ended my Sentence. I nodded slowly and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the Door, turned on the light and looked around.

"Silver? Are you here?" I checked the Room. When I didn't found any trace of him, I decided to ask Foxy. I was sure he was already active, he is the most-active Animatronic of the Gang (And also the youngest). I entered Pirate Cove and saw Foxy eating Pizza, sitting in the Corner while looking at some Pictures.

"Hey Foxy! Do you know where Silver is? I wanted to.. apologize to him..." I asked the red Fox. I walked towards him and sat down with him.

"Well... I did hear some Movement while you Guys were sleeping.. Although I was too busy to check who it was.. The Footsteps although didn't sound like those of Silver.. Maybe it was the Manager?" Foxy answered me, making me disappointed. I was just about to leave, but wanted to first spend some time with Foxy. He is mostly in his cove, alone.

"What are those Pictures?" I asked Foxy, taking a Pizza Slice.

"Well... Some of the Children today forgot those Pictures.. I found them while making Pizza.." He answered me. On closer examination, it seemed that every Child had their favourite Animatronic. The first Child had a Hook and a Eye-Patch. The second Child had a Bowtie and a Hat, like me. The third Child had also a Bowtie, but Bonnies Ears. And the last Child had a Cupcake and a Bib saying "Let's Eat".

"They are nice... Uh... Foxy.. I gotta go now.. I still feel bad for lieing to Silver... See ya..." I said goodbye to Foxy and went back to the Dinning Room.

"Have you found him yet?" Chica asked me when she spotted me.

"No... Where could he be..." I sat down on the Stage and thought of Places where he could be.

"Don't Worry, I'll help you finding him..." Chica offered me her help. I started to get worried about him.

"Okay... Thanks Chica..." Chica smiled at me and then hugged me. Only I didn't smile, not even trying to fake one.

"Do you think... It has something to do.. with my Nightmares...?" I asked Chica. I was unsure, but didn't want to believe it.

"Whaaat? Nooo... It can't be.. He's just... hidding somewhere probably..." Chica seemed to be unsure too.

"But.. What if it has something to do with it... It would be my fault... I never could forgive myself then..." I nearly cried but stopped myself.

"Freddy! It wouldn't be your fault! Just.. forget that thought... we'll find him.." She calmed me and kissed my cheek. I smiled weakly and stood up, Chica following.

"Come on.. Be happy, like you were used to be! I'm sure he's somewhere here!"

"Okay... Let's go check the other Rooms..." I said, trying to be happier.

"Which Rooms didn't you check yet?"

"Well.. I didn't check the Basement, the Backstage, the Manager's Office, Mike's Office, the toilets and all the Vents..."

"Then let's not waste Time and search!"

_***4 Hours later (4 AM)***_

"He's not here! It IS my fault!" I cried and felt guilty for the Disappearance of Silver.

"No, It's not your Fault! You couldn't have predict it anywa-" Chica tried to calm me down but was interrupted by the Manager that came in with something behind him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_ Hey Guys! How's it going? I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, even though it was shorter than usual. I couldn't make it longer, because I ran out of Ideas

to make it longer. Or else I would of spoiled something a Chapter too early. But I hope you don't mind! I currently actually have more Ideas for the

Sequels to GD! Tomorrow I won't be able to do a Chapter, I'm extremely sorry, but the time is just not enough! Anyway, Leave Review and maybe a Question for me to read it! I appreciate every Review I get! Soooo, See ya in the next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 9 - New and repaired -

_**Freddy's POV (-_- Again?)**_

I immediately stopped crying, because if one of the Humans knows that they actually "live", we would of had... Problems. So I watched the Manager walking towards the Stage, with what it seems a Package. I doubted that it's a new Animatronic, the Size was barely 1/8 of Freddys, it's more similar to the size of Silver. He putted down the Package at the Corner of the Stage. He didn't even opened it, he just left it there and left FFP. Curiousity catched Chica and me, so we sneaked towards it and made sure that the Manager doesn't come back in. We jumped when the Package started to move abit and then fell down on the ground. We got closer and closer until we standed right infront of it.

"Hey?! Is there anybody?! Help me!" A Voice called for help in the box, although very quiet because the Package was quite thick. 'Is that...' I thought, but was interrupted by the Package bursting open. Immediately a small silver bear jumped out, crashing into the wall.

"SILVER!" I screamed happily, running to Silver and hugging him, with Tears in my Eyes.

"FREDDY!" We both cried, hugging each other. Immediately Chica joined us.

"Where were you?!" I asked him when we both stopped crying.

* * *

_**Silver's POV**_

Before I started to explain, we got outselves a Pizza from the Kitchen and sat down on the Stage. I took a Pizza Slice and started to explain what happened.

"Well.. When you guys went to sleep, I went back to the attic to sleep too. While I was sleeping, The Manager came up to the attic, which woke me up. He looked around for something and jumped abit when he saw me in the Corner. He then turned me off, although not fully, which means I still could see and hear everything. He then went to his Office with me on his back. Then he called someone, I think it was a Engineer. He said that he will send me to him for Repairs. Shortly after, the Engineer came and talked with the Manager abit about money and me... Then the Engineer turned me fully off, so I don't know what happened after... Anyway, I forced mysef to turn on and found myself in that box over there..." I explained, pointing to the Package while eating pizza " I couldn't hear very good, but I could understand most.. They talked about me being the new part of the Show!" I finished explaining. Freddy tried to say something, but was interrupted by Bonnie and Foxy.

"That's Great!" Foxy and Bonnie both said, suprising us.

"Hey Guys!"

_**(5:45 AM)**_

"Ah, Guys, It's late, we better get back to sleep!" Freddy said, making the other leave.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Freddy asked me when everyone was gone. I was still unsure if I should be happy.

"Not really... I'm really nervous..."

"It's Okay... I was nervous on my first day too.. But I learned to handle it..." Freddy tried to calm me. "Let's go now!"

"O-Okay..." I said, and followed Freddy to the Stage. The others were already sleeping. I waited abit infront of the Stage while Freddy already went to his Position on the Stage.

"Are you coming?" He asked me. I waited abit, but nodded then and climbed up the Stage. I didn't know where my Position was, so I just hid alittle bit behind Freddy's leg.

* * *

_**Everyone's POV** _

**_12 PM_**

The Gang waited for the Manager to open the doors and let the Children come in. When the Manager finally arrived, although abit later than usual, he opened the Door and let the Army of Children come in. They first didn't notice Silver since he was hiding behind Freddy's Leg. Freddy and co. played their usual Pre-Recorded Audios with some additions for the new Part in their family:

"Hey everyone!" First Freddy said.

"Hello Boys and Girls!" Then Chica.

"Hi everybody!" And then Bonnie.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"

"I'm Chica! Let's eat!"

"And I'm your best friend, Bonnie!"

"And everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear! But today we aren't the only ones!"

"You're right! We have a new Member in our family!"

"Meet the new bear!" Chica finished and Silver slowly walked out of his Hidding Spot and let his new pre-recorded Audio play.

"How's it going? It's me, Silver!" Silver started his first Pre-Recorded Message. "I'm the new Guy here!"

"If you are nice to him, he'll be nice to you!" Freddy added.

"He's a pretty nice Bear, just like Freddy!" Bonnie said.  
"And isn't he just soooo adorable?" Chica commented. Silver almost had to blush, but he remembered himself it's just pre-recorded Audios.

_***Some Hours later***_

"Is everybody having a good Time? Because I sure know that I am!"

"I could use some more Pizza!"

"There's many delicious Pizza, when you're at Freddy's Pizza, Chica!"

"You can't live of Pizza all the time, Freddy."

"You can't?!" Silver, Chica and Freddy were shocked (Not really, only their Pre-Recorded Audios were.)

"When you're eating, remember to have plenty of green Vegetables, Kids!"

"And all you young Bunnys need to have your Carrots!"

"I hope you all have a fun and happy time at Freddy Fazbears Pizza!" The whole family said.

_***Some Hours later again***_

"Hey Chica!"

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"You know what I do to have fun?"

"Is it the Games?" Chica guessed.

"Is it the Pirate's Cove?" Chica guessed again.

"Is it the singing?" Silver guessed.

"Excactly!"  
"Why didn't you say so? Let's rock out the band!"

_***7 PM, Closing Time***_

When the Manager finally left the Building and locked FFP, the family started to finally move again.

* * *

**_Silver's POV_**

"Wow! You did good, Silver!" Freddy said to me and sat down with me at one of the Tables.

"R-Really? Because I was really shy and nervous.. If I could, I would of hid behind you..." I was relieved that the Children were gone.

"But you were great! What are you complaining about?" Bonnie and Chica sat down too.

"It's just.. The Children were all... staring at me... which made me feel extremly uncomfortable..." I said very tired, looking on the ground in Embarrassment.

"Aye, You were great. Don't Worry, You'll get the hang of it!" Foxy came and sat down too.

"Now don't be sad, you did what you could! And that's great!" Freddy petted me.

"Okay... If you say so... I'm very tired... I'm going to sleep..." I yawned and went back to the Stage, near Freddy's Spot.

"You sure earned it!" Bonnie and Chica commented.

"Good Night!" They said and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey Guys! Long time no see! Sorry that I didn't upload anything shortly, but the time was just so short! But hey! Atleast my Writer's Block is gone! Anyway, lets get to the point. I just can't upload daily anymore. So, Every second or third Day there will be a Chapter released! If I finish a Chapter early, It may be even earlier! So, Pardon me for that. But I'm a Human too. Anyway, I'd to thank Mrosmandxp for his awesome Review! Thank you so much! I appreciate everything I get! So, See you in the Next Chapter!

_**Question 1:**_ Will any of the Animatronics die? (By Mrosmandxp)

Answer: How did you know?! Just Kidding, That will remain a Secret... Until the Sequel. (Technically GF is dead. So, Are you happy now? ^^)


	11. Chapter 10 - Innocence -

_**Silver's POV** _

"Are you awake?" Someone asked me which woke me up. I opened my Eyes and saw Freddy standing infront of me.

"Oh Hey! What's wrong?" I asked him when he sat down next to me.

"Oh nothing... I just brought you some Pizza!" He gave the Box to me.

"Thanks! I sure was hungry!" I thanked Freddy, took a Pizza Slice and started to eat it. After a few Moments of me only eating, Freddy started to talk.

"Uh.. I just wanted to say... that I'm sorry.. for lieing to you... It's just..."

"Don't Worry, It's Okay! I know you did it only to protect me... And I can't say that I weren't lieing sometimes too.." Freddy seemed relieved when I forgave him.

"Good to know... Anyway, Are you still tired?" He asked me while I was finishing the last Pizza Slice.

"Yeah, but not that much anymore.."

"Okay... You can sleep more if you want... Good Night!" Freddy said and went off to the Kitchen. I then again fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

_**Bonnie's POV**_

"Freddy? Are you in here?!" I knocked on the Kitchen Door. I had to immediatly talk to him.

"Yeah, What's the Matter, Bon?"  
"Freddy! I have to talk to you, Right now!" I walked towards Freddy, who was helping Chica at making new Pizza Recipes and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Do you remember.. the five Children Murder?" I whispered to Freddy, looking around to check nobody was listening.

"... I thought we never wanted to talk about that ever again..." Freddy looked at me angry.

"I know, I know! But, do you remember what was in Mike's Office that day?" I continued, looking back to Silver who was still sleeping.

"Uh... Except the dead Children?... Hmm... O-Oh... How did I totally forgot that?! It's was Golden, but fallen apart! That means..."  
"Correct... He's dead... So... He's being used to give your Nightmares!" I interrupted Freddy.

"That means he's innocent! And it would explain why he fell apart in my Nightmares!And that Demonic Creature... Why would somebody want to give you Nightmares- and probably wants to harm us!"Freddy continued

"I don't know... Someone that hates me- or us?" He said confused.

"We have to tell the others!" He also whispered now.

"But wait! What about Silver?! Should we also tell him?" I was unsure. Chica and I already saw him crying... Freddy tried to say something but...

"Tell me what?" Silver climbed on Freddy's Shoulders which interrupted him.

"Oh Hey Silver, Just something about my Nightmares..." Freddy didn't even try to lie.

"Freddy..." I started, but was interrupted by Freddy.

"It's Okay Bon... We are not gonna lie to him anymore... But first, let's get the others here, so everybody knows.." Freddy said and went off to get Chica and Foxy with Silver on his Shoulders.

_***A few minutes later until everybody came***_

"Everybody here now? Good. So, You all heard of the five Children Murder, Right?" Freddy started to explain, while I was eating Pizza which Chica brought. Everyone nodded, except Silver.

"I didn't!"

"Well, There was once a Murderer who killed 5- possibly more- Children and... well... stuffed... them in Freddy and me... Of course we already got cleaned..." I explained to Silver.

"O-Oh... I regret asking now..."

"Anyway, Since you Guys were not build yet- except Bonnie and Silver, but Silver was on the attic- when it happened.. you don't know what was in the Office that day..." Freddy continued to explain to them.

"So what? What was in the Office?" Chica yawned. She seemed quite tired.

"Well... A certain Bear was in it..." I continued for Freddy.

"... Freddy?" Silver guessed.

"Yeah!... Wait what, No!"

"... Me?" Silver guessed again.

"... I give up. There are 3 Bears. Freddy was with me, You were on the Attic! Who could it then be?!"

"... Oh... O-Oh... But...!" Silver widened his Eyes.

"... Ya mean Golden?" Foxy also seemed very tired.

"Although not.. alive... he was just in parts.. fallen apart... And.. I doubt that he's alive right now... Which means..." Freddy tried to finish, but Silver interrupted him.

"He's innocent! I knew it!" Silver jumped around happily, while Foxy went back to his Cove and Chica to the Stage to sleep.

"That's.. Great.. But...I'm too tired to... be happy... Good Night..." Chica said and instantly fell asleep, while Foxy didn't say anything and just went to his cove.

"Now I want to find Golden even more badly... Only to make him happier..." Freddy said when Silver ran off somewhere and went back to the Kitchen.

"Ugh... Freddy..." I sighed, looked back to the kitchen and went then to the Stage to also sleep.

* * *

_**Freddy's POV**_

"Where could he be... Where could he be..." I walked around in the kitchen wondering where Golden could be, while letting the Pizza cook in the Oven. While doing that, I noticed a Map pinned on the Wall. I unpinned it, put it on the Counter, grabbed a Pen and started to mark Places where he could be.

"Hm... He can't be on the Attic... Silver would of noticed... He can't be in the Basement, Foxy already checked... He can't be in any of the Offices, I doubt that the Worker there keeps Golden... He could be in the Backstage... That Door... Maybe a Secret Door?" I crossed out some places, but marked the Backstage and wrote "Secret Door?" on it. I continued to mark some places, when I noticed that the Pizza in the Oven is already cooking to long.

"Crap! No!" I ran to the Oven, opened it and took out the already black Pizza. 'Dammit... That was my Eveningmeal!' I threw the Pizza into trash and went out of the Kitchen. No one was awake, except Silver, so I looked around for him, since he was not on the Stage. When I walked past the Attic, I noticed that it's door was open. I slowly climbed up the ladder up to the Attic, but quite enough to not attract someone. As I climbed up the Ladder, I started to hear someone doing something. When I then was at the top of the ladder, I saw Silver doing something on some sort of Workbench.

"Hey Silver, What are you doing there?" I came closer to him which made him jump.

"Nothing!" He said nervous, hiding something behind himself.

"... What's that you got there?" I tried to look behind him, but he didn't let him. He just looked at the Ground and sighed a few moments later.

"I can't hide it anymore anyway..." He said and showed me some sort of a Box.

"Hm.. What's that?" I didn't know what that Box is.

"Well... It's a Music Box... Uh... I-I wanted to just thank you for finding me so... I had to gift you with something... Remember that one day where I hid something from you Guys? Well... It was the Blueprint to it... But I guess it's no suprise anymore..." He looked on the ground and gave it to me. I looked at the Musicbox for a few Moments but then let the Music Box play its tune.

"Thank you! It's Great! How did you learn to build so good?" I asked him while hugging him.

"Well... 20 Years inside a Attic, you have a lot of Freetime... There were also some Books about it somewhere here..." He answered me.

"Maybe you can teach me abit? Just Kidding, I'm sure I wouldn't be good enough for that... Anyway, Come on, Climb on my Back and let's get back to the Stage, it's soon 6 AM!" We climbed back down to the ladder and went back to the stage. Silver already seemed nervous because the Children that will come. When we arrived at the Stage, he jumped down of my Back and hugged my leg.

"Good Night!"

"Good Night, Silver..."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey Guys! How's it going? Did you enjoy the new Chapter, Cause I sure hope so! Pardon me for not uploading anything the last days, I had multiple Problems.. The first one was that my Laptop broke, So I couldn't write much. The second one was that my friends Birthday was yesterday, so I couldn't write nor upload anything. So, I hope you forgive me for that! As a Excuse I made this Chapter abit longer! Anyway, I don't have much to say at this Author's Note, Just that Chapters will now come normally. Sooo, See ya in the next Chapter!

_**No Question today. :(**_

PS: If you wonder what the Tune of the Music Box is, It's of course the Toreador March! (If you don't know what that is, It's the Music which Freddy plays after Power runs out!)


	12. Chapter 11 - Hole in the Wall -

_**Freddy's POV**_

_***12 Hours later, the Children are leaving FFP***_

"Freddy..." A cold Voice said to me. I opened my Eyes and found myself again in the Backstage. It seemed like I was back in my Nightmare. I turned around and saw Golden Freddy behind me, which made me jump abit.

"I-It's you!" I started to back off abit, but he only came closer. When I looked at him closer I noticed he didn't seem to have a Endoskeleton nor any Eyes.. There were only Black Eye Sockets.

"Don't Worry... _He_ is gone for a few moments..." He started to talk.

"W-Who is h-he..?"

"I can't tell you right now... I may tell you it soon, but I can't yet..."

"W-Well... What d-do you w-want?"

"I just want to thank you.. For trying to find me..."

"Don't Worry... I will find you, no Matter what happens... Even if it's the last thing I'll do.."

"Freddy... Oh no... He's coming back! Just... Freddy, tell Silver... that I'm watching over him... Okay?"

"I'll tell him...I promise..." I promised to Golden. He smiled and hugged me before I woke up and found myself back in the Real World, just in time to see the Manager locking the Doors and leaving FFP.

* * *

"Already awake?" Someone said, which made me jump abit. You gotta know, I am very jumpy... I looked around in the Room, but no one was there.

"Up here!" The Voice said. I looked up and saw Silver sitting on my Shoulders. After looking closer I saw that Silver was wearing my hat.

"Ahh, Hey Silver! Didn't notice you up there!" I smiled at him, while he climbed down.

"Sorry if I woke you up... I just... Uh... like your hat so... although it doesn't fit really, does it?" Silver sighed.

"Don't Worry, you didn't wake me up!"

"Ahh Good... Uh.. Freddy? Can I... Keep your hat for alittle bit longer? It's just.. I really like it!"

"Sure, You can keep it if you like it that much!"

"Thank you!" He smiled happily, jumped and hugged me. While he was doing that, his (my) Hat fell of his head and landed on my Nose, which caused it to... well... make a honk noise... I put my hand on my nose to keep it from making more noise while blushing...

"Uh.. What was that?" Silver grinned at me, pulled my hand away and pressed my nose making it honk, which made me blush more, but Silver just laughed.

"... T-This is e-embarrasing..." My face got even more red...

"Why? I think it's cute!" Silver pressed my Nose even more often.

"Silver! P-Please! Don't! If the others find this out... It's just embarrasing!" Almost no brown spot was left on my face, everything is red on my face.

"Okay... But why does my nose doesn't make a noi-" Silver said but was interrupted because he was pressing his nose, which made it honk, but it was with a higher pitch.

"Yay! It does make a noise! Anyway, I'm gonna go to the Attic now to... well... maybe look for Blueprints to make something... I'm starting to like build or repair stuff, You know?" He said, while my face already got it's brown colour back. He already was about to leave, but I reminded myself what Golden said.

"Wait, Silver! I gotta tell you something!" I called him back.

"Yeah? What is it? I know I'm not gonna press your nose again..."

"No, Not that! But yes, that too... But also... I had a Nightmare... Well... You could say it was more a Dream this time..." I sat down on the ground, while Silver was coming back to the Stage.

"Tell me everything!" He sat down infront of me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well... Are you sure you want to know it...? I mean... It had Golden in it again..." There were a few moments of Silence before Silver started to talk again.

"...Don't Worry... I-I already got o-over it..."

**_*A few moments of explaining*_**

"... Before I woke up... He wanted me to tell you... that he's watching over you..." I finished explaining my "Dream". Silver was just staring at me, with his jaw hanging open and tears in his eyes.

"... T-Thank you f-for telling m-me..." He wiped his tears away, and hugged me.

"Don't Worry... I'm trying everything to find him..." I promised to Silver.

* * *

_**(Still Freddy's POV)**_

"Chica?" I entered the Kitchen.

"Yes Freddy?"

"Still need help for the Pizza Recipes?" I didn't know what to do, so I decided to help Chica.

"No, But Thanks!" She declined my offer. I was abit disappointed and about to leave, but noticed the Map with the Markings... I looked at it for a few moments and decided to check out the Backstage. I left the Kitchen and went straight to the Backstage. When I arrived at the Door, I heard Bonnie giggling. I ignored it and just entered the Backstage. Immediatly a Bucket of Water fell down on me, making all my fur wet. Luckily we Animatronics are Waterproof...

"BOOONNNIEEE!" I angrily ran out of the Backstage, looked around for Bonnie and saw him laughing infront of the Kitchendoor. I immediatly ran towards him, but he ran away. I chased him until Mike's Office, where Bonnie went inside it and shut the Doors. I banged on the Door for a few times before stomping back to the Backstage. This time I looked out for any Trap Bonnie set up, but I guessed that it was the only one. I opened the Door and entered the Backstage. I was still very angy, but wanted to focus now on finding Golden. The only thing I didn't notice the Bucket at first, but noticed them, although too late. I already tripped over them, crashing into the wall.

It took a few moments for me to stand up, I was abit dizzy, but when I did stand up then, I noticed the Hole in the Wall. It was the exact same Wall where the Door in my Nightmares was.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey Guys! How's it going? I hope good! You can be lucky that I managed to finish this Chapter, because I should of practice for a Test tomorrow, but Okay... Anyway, Theres not much to say again in this Chapter, just that you Guys are amazing! I thought I'd barely hit 100 Views, But 2000! Thank you so much! I appreciate it! Now, The next Chapter will probably be again in 2 days, or 3. Anyway, I'm very tired now, so I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! See you in the next Chapter!

\\(X_X)/ - Feed me with Questions! :P


	13. Chapter 12 - 50 -

_**Foxy's POV (Finally, He's all alone... :( )**_

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Someone screamed, which woke me instantly. If I heard right, the Scream came from the Backstage, and was probably from Freddy. I quickly stood up and ran towards the Backstage, which was next to my Cove. I slammed the door open and jumped in.

"Cap'n, What's Wrong?!" I ran towards Freddy who was shivering in the Corner of the Room. He was pointing at a Hole in a Wall. I walked closer to it and looked inside it. Behind the Hole there were Stairs leading down to somewhere. I entered the Hole and started walking down the Stairs. The more deep I walked down the Stairs, the darker and colder it became. When I finally arrived at the Bottom, I tried to look around for a light-switch, but gave up when I didn't find anything. I sighed and turned on my Eye-Lights.

"What the hell is this..." The first thing I noticed was the dry Blood on the floor and a Knife. I walked deeper into the room, until I arrived at the end of the Room. There was even more Blood here, but it was still abit wet. It took me some time to realize that I'm not alone in this Room. When I looked closer, I noticed some Bear-Shaped Suit in the Corner.

"Is this... Golden's Suit...?" I walked closer to it and started to examine it. There was much Blood near the Mouth and Eye sockets. The only thing that was missing is his Endoskeleton.

"Great... I hope your not heavy.." I sighed and pulled it back to the Stairs. Now comes the difficult Part... Getting Golden back to the Backstage...

_***15 Minutes later of pulling the Suit back to the Backstage***_

"Finally... Freddy, why were you scared? It's just Golden's Suit..." I put the Suit on the Table and tried to calm Freddy, who was still shivering in the Corner.

"I only got scared because of the blood! You know that I hate blood!" Freddy calmed down abit and came closer to the Table.

"I know, I know, But didn't you say you got over it since..."

"I lied, Okay! I still sometimes smell some blood inside me! And it scares me..."

"Okay, Okay! I'm gonna get a Washcloth, stay here." I left the Backstage and entered the Kitchen to get a Washcloth.

"Hey Chica, Mind handing me a Washcloth?" I asked Chica which made her jump abit.

"Oh hey... Yeah sure, here..." Chica handed me over a Washcloth without a expression.

"Thanks..." I was sure that she was still scared of me... I rushed back to Freddy and gave him the Washcloth.

"Uhh... Freddy...? ... Do you think... Chica is scared of me?" I asked Freddy while he was cleaning Goldens Suit.

"Whaaat? Nooo, I don't think so. Why would you think that?"

"It's just.. She often has a certain distance between me and her... It just makes me feel guilty again... about 1987..."

"Foxy! You know it wasn't your fault, and Chica, Bonnie and me know that too..."

"If you say so... But... Do you think Silver knows about it...?" I asked Freddy, but he didn't answer for a few moments.

"... I don't know... Probably not..." There were a few minutes of silence again before Freddy finished cleaning Golden.

"There, as good as new! Except the fact that his Endoskeleton is missing... Where could it be..."

"... What do we do with his Suit? ... We shouldn't show it yet, should we?" I was unsure how any of them would react.

"Hm... Not yet... We should find his Endoskeleton first... Until then we should hide him behind the hole..." Freddy pulled Golden back into Hole and then covered the hole with a shelf.

"I feel bad for him..."

* * *

_**Silver's POV**  
_

"Hey Silver!" Chica greeted me when I entered the Kitchen.

"Hey Chica!" I sat down on the kitchen counter and looked hungry at Chicas Pizza.

"Are you hungry?" Chica offered me her pizza slice.

"Ah, Thanks!" I took the Pizza slice and started to eat it while Chica put more pizza into the oven. And wow, the pizza made with the new recipe sure tasted better than... well... before.

"Wow, Did you make the Recipe?! It's really good!"

"I had a little help by Freddy... But thanks!" Chica smiled at me, while I finished my pizza.

"Is that Freddys hat you are wearing?" Chica giggled, and took the pizza out of the oven.

"Yep, But it doesn't really fit..."

"Well, it's alittle bit to big, but it makes you look more adorable!"

"Really?" I blushed abit, but looked away.

"Yeah, really!... Uh.. By the way... Can I ask you something?"

"Eh... Yeah, What is it?"

"Uhm... Well... Before Freddy found you, he often visited the Attic... So... I always wondered since that day he found you, why didn't you show yourself earlier?" There were a few moments of Silence. I didn't really want to answer to that, Foxy would be sad...

"I-I... can't t-tell you... F-Foxy would probably b-be sad... or worse, he c-could be mad then..."

"... Why?... Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anybody, Okay?"

"... F-Fine... Well... There were two Reasons... The first Reason you p-probably already know... I'm... quite shy to people I don't know... The s-second Reason... is that.. I w-was scared... b-because of w-what happened... i-in 1987..."

"O-Oh.. That explains much... Don't Worry, Foxy didn't want to do that... It was.. only a mistake in his programming..." Chica to calm me...

"But now you gotta tell me something too..."

"Seems fair enough... Ask me anything!"

"I saw Bonnie a few hours ago... Although something was different... He just... stared at Freddy.. with Black Eyes... although with a white dot... So... Do you know what the Black Eyes with a White dot mean?"

"Hm... That's strange... Your Eyes usually become Black with a white dot if you are very angry, or very sad... I'm not sure what Bonnie did, but it sure is strange..." Chica explained to me.

"... Okay... Do you think he was angry or sad?" I was unsure what Bonnie did, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know..

"I don't know... I never saw Bonnie very angry, so I guess he was sad... about something that had to do with Freddy..."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey Guys! How's it going? I hope you feel good, because I sure know that I am! Although I'm loosing Ideas for GD, I'm getting more and more Ideas for the Sequel! Really strange... But I didn't say that I mind! Anyway, I got alot to say in this Authors Note! Let's get to the first Thing I want to say: Romance.

Tell me in the Reviews who you'd like to ship! (I personally like the Freddy x Bonnie Ship! :3) There will be definitly romance in GD and it's Sequel(s), But who will I ship with who? That will remain a secret... :X

Also, If you have a good name for the Sequel to GD, don't forget to leave it! If I find a own Name, I will choose it, but If I don't, I'll probably take one of the Reviews I guess...

And here's another new thing for the Reviews: You can specify a Question directly to the Animatronics! (Not only questions, but also Dares or something else...) So you could write "I dare Bonnie to kiss Freddy" or "To Chica: Are you scared of Foxy?" or something like that.

Also, I started to draw stuff for FNAF! I will sometimes upload something on DA! (I already uploaded my First Picture EVER Drawn! Link to my DA in my Profile Description)

Now, I'd like to thank RA99, ekim, Mrosmandxp and Kliff for their awesome reviews! Thaaank you soo much!11!1! 3

Here are the Questions! (Questionbox got feeded! :D)

**Question 1:** Is Marionette coming soon? **_By Mrosmandxp + ekim._**

**Answer:** What are you talking about, he already is there?! Nah, Just kidding, he won't appear in GD 1 (Actually, I forgot that a certain _puppet _already appeared in Chapter 1. :X)

**Question 2:** Why the hell is Silver building stuff? _**By Kliff.**_

**Answer: **Well, he likes to create or repair stuff (The Joy of Creation?) and he was simply bored in those 20 Years he was alone in the attic. So he had to do something and those Books about building gave him the idea. 3

So, That's it for this Chapter, See ya in the next one! :P


	14. Chapter 13 - A Old Friend -

_**-One Day later-**_

_**-Freddy's POV-**_

"Bonnie? Could I talk to you for a Moment?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

"Uhm... I don't really have an Explanation for it, but... Chica told me that you... Well... Acted weird and... stared at me with.. those black Eyes..." I was still a bit shocked by what Chica told me. Is there something wrong with Bonnie?

"Ehm.. What are you talking about? I never did anything like that, and if I did, I don't remember! The only thing that I can remember is that I kinda.. "blacked out" in the Office, after I pranked you... I think I woke up on the Stage then... But I can assure you that I didn't do anything!" Bonnie looked at me confused. I wasn't sure if he was telling the Truth, since he often pranks me and the others...

"Um.. Are you sure? Since the black Eyes usually indicates the Anger or Sadness.. But if your telling the Tru-"

"Wait, Are you telling me that you don't trust me?!" Bonnie looked at me angrily and was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"No, No I don't mean it like that! I do trust you, but it just seems so strange... How could you walk around and be angry or sad, if your unconscious?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a specialist in that kind of stuff..." Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you even a specialist in anything?"

"Excuse you! But I'm a specialist in Guitar!" He looked at me annoyed.

"Oh Yeah.. Right... Sorry... Do you think it has something to do with Golden?"

"Huh? Nah, I don't think so... Probably not, Right?"

"Right... Probably not... Oh, and by the Way..." I grinned evilly and dumped a Bucket of cold Water over Bonnie. "You forced me to do the Ice Bucket Challenge, so I will too!"

"WAAH, THIS IS COLD WATER, I USED WARM WATER ON YO-" Bonnie tried to scream, but was interrupted by someone entering the Building. Upon further examination, I noticed that it wasn't a random Human. It was..

"Mike!" I let the Bucket fall down, ran to Mike and hugged him tightly. He was the only Human that knows that we really "live".

"Uh.. Hey Freddy!"

"Oh... Hey Mike!" Bonnie came closer, but tried to not get too close, since he was still very wet.

"Should I even ask you why you are wet...?"

"N-No... You should ask Freddy!" Bonnie looked at me angrily, but I just giggled.

"It was your fault, so you shouldn't complain!" I stopped hugging Mike, grabbed a nearby Towel and dried Bonnie abit.

"Did somebody say Mike?!" Foxy jumped out of his Cove and ran to Mike and hugged him even more tight.

"Argh... Hey Foxy! It would be nice if you wouldn't squish me, but..." Mike tried to loose himself of Foxy's Hug.

"Oh Right, Sorry... Are you hungry?" Foxy let go off Mike and offered him a Pizza.

"No Thanks, I already ate something a while ago!"

"I'm gonna go get Chica and Silver!" I was about to leave, but Mike stopped me to ask me something.

"Uhm.. May I ask who Silver is?"

"Oh Right... You were gone for quite long! We can explain to you later! Anyway, I should hurry now..." I left the Dinning Room and looked around for Chica and Silver. Finding Chica wouldn't be that much of a Problem, she's usually in the Kitchen. The main Problem was Silver, since he usually is either on the attic or he sneaks somewhere around... I entered the Kitchen and jumped abit when I saw some thing infront of the oven which made me jump abit.

"Hey Freddy! Uh.. I look horrible, do I?" I realized that it was Chica, covered in Pizza Sauce.

"Oh God, What happened to you?!" I tried to not laugh at Chica, which was probably almost impossible but I managed to not laugh somehow.

"Uhm.. I think I used the wrong Recipe... It looked normal after I took it out of the oven, but then it just exploded..."

"Could be one of Bonnie's Pranks... He probably replaced your recipe!"

"Ugh... Why didn't I think of it earlier..."

"Anyway, Mike finally is back! But you should clean yourself before going to him... Here! By the way, do you know where Silver is?" I gave Chica a Towel (Don't forget your Towel!).

"No, I'm Sorry... He was here a few minutes ago but left then... Unfortunately he didn't tell me where he was about to go!" Chica wiped the Sauce off her face and teared the Recipe apart.

"Okay... Thanks anyway..." I sighed and left the Kitchen again. 'Where could he be...' I thought, but only one Place came in my mind. The Attic.

I walked towards the Attic, it's doors were open. I entered it, climbed up the ladder and looked around.

"Silver? Are you here?" I called for him, but there was no answer. I sighed and looked inside the vent, perhaps he was in there.

"Silver, Are you in there?" I called for him again, but still there was no answer. Since I didn't know any different Place he could be, I climbed into the vents and started looking around. The ventilation wasn't that complex, since there weren't many rooms. It didn't took much efort to find Silver, he was sleeping in the vent of Mike's Office.

"Silver! What are you doing here?! Come on, Wake up! You can't sleep in here!" I pulled Silver back into the Attic.

"Urgh... Freddy.. why did you not let me sleep... I'm tireeeeed.. Just let me sleep.." Silver yawned and tried to climb back into the vents, but I pulled him back.

"Come on, I want to show you someone! I promise you can sleep later! But not in the vents of course... Come on, Stand up and follow me!"

"I'm too tired..."

"... Fine, then... I'll carry you..." I sighed, picked him up and carried him with my arms. After he was in my arms, I climbed the Ladder back down and walked towards the Dinning Room, where I already saw Foxy, Chica and Bonnie talking to Mike.

"There you are, Freddy" Bonnie waved me over.

"It was quite hard to find him... He was sleeping in the vents..." I showed them Silver who was sleeping in my arms.

"Awww, He's cute if he's not sleeping, but if he's sleeping in your arms he's even cuter!" Chica said while petting him.

"Ooohhh, so this is him?"

"Yep, I... well... 'found' him once on the attic.." I started to explain everything to Mike, about Silver, about my Nightmares and about Golden.

***10 Minutes of explaining later!***

"Oh, You mean Fredbear?" Mike asked after I finished expaining everything to him

"His name is Fredbear?" We all were suprised at the same time. Not that it wouldn't matter, but it still was interesting.

"Atleast that's what I heard... There was once another Restaurant before this one.. It was called Fredbear's Family Diner, I'm not sure though... I think there were two Animatronics, one of them of course Fredbear AKA Golden Freddy and the other one was... I think the Manager once said his name was... Something with Spring..." Mike again suprised us. Of course we knew that there were multiple Restaurants before ours, but Golde- Fredbear, in one of them? I thought he wasn't allowed on Stage, like Silver.. well Silver is allowed now...

"Uhm.. Mike? Can I ask you something? Under four eyes?" I had to ask Mike if he knew where Endoskeletons are storaged. I doubt that Fredbears Endoskeleton is where the other ones are, but it's worth a try.

"Yeah, Sure! Meet me at my Office." Mike walked off to his Office.

"Chica, Can you hold him?" I asked Chica to hold Silver while Mike and me are talking.

"You don't have to ask!" Chica smiled while I put Silver into her arms.

"Foxy, You can come too!" I pulled Foxy to Mike's Office, while the others looked at us both confused.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Heya Guys! I'm back at my home, with tons of new Ideas! Anyway, As always I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13, but I'm sure you do! Leave a Review with maybe a Question so I will answer it in the next one! But you aren't the only ones asking Quesions anymore! I'll ask you Questions too! So, I don't have time to write more, so see ya in the next Chapter!

_**Question of the Day (My Question):** Have you checked out my DA (DeviantArt) already?_

_I'd really like to thank Kliff for his Review on the last Chapter! Thank you very much!  
_

**_Question 1:_**_ Could you please make the Chapters longer?! -Kliff_

_Answer: I will probably start making them longer in the Sequel, the Problem here is, the less Ideas I have , the shorter the Chapter is! And sometimes I just want to not spoil too much too fast! So, I'm sorry about that. But don't worry, I will!_

_**Question 2:** Why would Silver like Freddys hat so much?_

_Answer: That, my friend, will be answered in one of the Chapters (hopefully, or else I have to just tell you guys it in one of the Author's Note!_

**_Question 3:_**_ Are they going to find Goldie's Exoskeleton soon?  
_

_Answer: I can't answer that, or else I'd just spoil what will happen in the next Chapters. Sorry, but not all Questions can be answered by me!_


	15. Chapter 14 - Problems -

_**Foxy's POV**_

"So, What do you want to know?" Mike let us in his Office and closed the doors.

"Well, You gotta promise that you won't tell anybody... Especially not Silver..." Freddy looked at Mike worried.

"Why not? Actually, I don't really want to know... I promise I won't tell anybody." Mike sat down and started to read a magazine.

"Uhm... So.. Do you know... where Endoskeletons are being storaged?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Mike looked at us confused and Freddy was about to say something, but..

"Um... It would be better if you would just tell us where they are instead of asking why." I stopped Freddy from talking, so he wouldn't tell him. It would be better if he doesn't know why.

"Ehm... Okay?... As far as I know they are storaged in a room that you can't see and enter."  
"Oh no... We won't be able to get him..." I whispered to Freddy, but quiet enough so Mike couldn't hear. How are we supposed to get in a room that we can't even see... except...

"I'm kinda curious about Fredbear... Could you tell us more about him? Is his Endoskeleton also in that "Room"?"

"Huh? I'm not sure where his Endoskeleton is... No one really knows, only the Manager does... But there were rumors of where he was put... Some People say he was completly dismantled and send to trash... Some People say he was send to a "Sister Diner"... Some People even say he was sealed into a Wall... But I'm sure that he isn't it the Safe Room. Why are you asking these weird Questions?"

"Um... None of your Business... Thank you, that's all we wanted to know.." Freddy left and I was about to follow him, but Mike stopped me.

"By the way Foxy... Didn't you usually had that "Pirate" Speak? Atleast you did when I went on Vacation..."

"... Just because I am a Pirate, it doesn't mean I have to talk like one..." I lied to Mike... I don't like to lie, but I don't like to tell the Truth either.. That wasn't the Reason why I stopped talking like that...I usually loved to talk like that... It's something about Chica... I kinda have a- Nope, Nope, I wont tell you that.

"I see... Now, We should get back to the others..." Mike left the Office and I followed.

* * *

_**Freddy's POV**_

"Why is he so tired? What did he do?"

"I don't know... It was a hard day anyway... More Children than usual came, so I'm not suprised... Poor Thing... He's barely on stage for two days, and has to already perform infront of so many Children... And to make it worse, he's shy..." I looked worried at Silver who was still sleeping in my arms. There were a few moments of Silence before Mike came back to us with Foxy... Although Foxy just looked at us with a sad expression and then entered his Cove. What's wrong with him? Why is he always hiding in his cove? Should I talk to him, or should I leave him alone...

"You're right... Let's hope tomorrow won't come too many Children... Oh, Hey Mike!" Chica smiled at Mike and then looked back at Silver.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Mike probably noticed that I was worried. You don't have to be really a Detective to notice that..

"Oh... Nothing.. Just... Nothing..."

"I know you better than that. But if you are sure..."

"Do you know what's wrong with Foxy?" Chica seemed worried. There are so many Things happening... What's wrong with Foxy? Where's Fredbear's Endoskeleton? Who is behind my Nightmares after all? So many Questions are still open, waiting to be answered. But time will come, then all those Questions will be answered...

"I don't know.. Do you think it has something to do with... that _day_?"

"That could be a Reason... But we shouldn't talk about the bad stuff that happened anymore..." Mike sat down and started to read his magazine again. There were a few moments of Silence before Chica broke it.

"You two look really similar! Only that Silver has a... well silverish fur-colour... and he's smaller! But you both are bears, you both have a hat and you both have a bowtie!" Chica smiled at me and I smiled back. She's right, we both are similar..

"And the way you treat him you could almost say he would be your son..." Mike added to Chica. Him being my son? Of course I wouldn't complain, but still... Mike's right... Even though Robots shouldn't have sons, or something like that, should they?

"You are Right! I mean, you both are bears! Soooooo..." Chica agreed with Mike.

"Hehe..." I smiled and try to say something, but remembered myself that it's soon 6 AM again.

"Guys, It's almost 6 AM. We should go to our Places..." I stood up and walked to the stage, back to my position.

"Silver, Wake up! It's almost 6 AM!" I woke him up while the other's were already waiting.

"W-What? Oh... Sorry.. Did I sleep that long?"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey, How's it going! I hope you are happy, because I am! I'm so sorry that it's a little bit shorter than usual is, but I was already really tired... I hope you like it anyway! I don't want to write too much in this Author's Note, so... See ya in the next Chapter!  
Thank you, FoxyAndMangle, Miki'sLittleSoul and Kliff for your awesome Reviews! :3

_**Question 1: **You used the Golden Freddy and Springtrap _connection of being in the diner :3 -Miki'sLittleSoul

_**Answer:**_ _Maaaaybeeee :3_

_**Question 2: **That was Marionette, wasn't it? The whole Bonnie Thing? -Kliff_

_**Answer:** Mmmm, Wait and see! :D_

_**Question 3:** Where was Mikey? -Kliff_

_**Answer:** Mike: I was on Vacation, with the Admin! No, Not really... I went on Vacation with my Wife...  
_


	16. Chapter 15 - Genius -

_**Silver's POV**_

"Wow... Today there were even more Children than yesterday..."

"Yep... A bit too many..." I agreed with Freddy, who was looking at the tables, which were quite dirty. I'm not that nervous around Children anymore, but still.. shy...

"Well hey, It's not your fault that the Children love you!" Chica smiled at me and I smiled back. I hope that's not true...

"Not for long though.. Soon they'll stop coming in hordes like that... I hope..." I sighed.

"Why? Don't you like it to be popular?" Freddy asked me confused. I don't know if he likes to be popular, but I sure know that I don't like to be popular.

"No... Not really... I'm too shy to like it... I'd rather be not popular instead..."

"Oh.. I see... Anyway, I'm.. gonna go to Foxy... he is hiding in there all the time, I'm kinda worried about him..." Freddy said and left the stage.

"And I'm gonna cook more pizza... And don't you dare trying to replace my Recipes again, Bonnie!" Chica looked at Bonnie angry and also left the stage, to the kitchen.

"Hehe... You can't make me!" Bonnie grinned evily and also left and went to the Manager's Office I think. So there was I, all alone on the stage. I could sneak to the attic and sleep in the vents again.. I don't even know why I like to be in the vents, but something just.. makes me calm there... I wonder why Freddy doesn't want me to sleep in there... So I sneaked towars the attic, hoping Freddy wouldn't come out of Pirate Cove. I was about to climb the Attic ladder, but..

"Where are you going?" Freddy came out of the Cove and catched me climbing up the ladder.

"Uh.. Nowhere..."

"Aha... Why were you about to go to the attic then?"

"I.. Uh... left my Pizza there.."

"Aha... Tell me the truth..."

"U-Ugh.. I-It's the truth!"

"Ugh.. I told you not to sleep in the vents anymore!" Freddy scolded with me

"Why not?!"

"Because if the Manager or any Human comes in and sees that you are missing, then th-" Freddy said, but stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Then what?!" I angrily shouted at Freddy, but jumped when I noticed that his eyes were black with a white dot. "... F-Freddy? A-Are you O-Okay...?"

"_What's the matter, Silver?_" He asked quietly, twitching slightly. He slowly came closer, but I backed off.

"F-Freddy? Y-You're starting to s-scare me... S-Stop it..." I backed off even more, but he came closer. Suddenly the lamps above us turned off, which freaked me out. I'm kinda... scared in the Darkness...

"_Afraid of the Dark?_" Freddy said quietly while I fell on the ground, since I couldn't see anything... I turned on my Eye-Lights and saw Freddy how he was about to grab me, before...

"Freddy! What are you doing?!" Bonnie ran towards Freddy and pushed him against a wall.

"Don't hurt him!" I stood up and pulled Bonnie back from Freddy, whose Eyes were flickering to normal again.

"... Uhm... Why are you staring at me? Do I have Pizza Sauce in my Face or what?" Freddy looked confused at us, while the lamps turned back on.

"F-Freddy? A-Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?"

"Eh... Do you remember anything at all?" Bonnie asked Freddy, still being in a "Defense-Mode".

"Why? The only thing that I can remember is that I talked with Foxy... Did I do something?"

"Well.. Freddy... Uh... You..." I started to explain it to Freddy, but not telling him about my plan though.

* * *

"What?! Did I hurt you?!" Freddy checked me for any wounds while I picked up my hat, which fell of my head when I fell on the ground.. Luckily Bonnie came before Freddy could...

"Calm down! I'm not hurt... Only my Hat is abit dirty... " I tried to calm Freddy while I cleaned my hat. I'm sure that somebody... or some_thing _controlled Freddy... And it's probably the same Person who controlled Bonnie...

"Thank god... I couldn't forgive myself if I did..."

"Freddy.. It w-wouldn't be your fault... The same thing happened w-with Bonnie!"

"That doesn't change it... Anyway, we have to warn the others." Freddy and Bonnie were about to leave to warn Chica and Foxy.

"Are you coming?" Freddy asked me, while I noticed that there's a hole in the wall.

"N-No.. Uh.. I have to do something..." Freddy and Bonnie left, leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Finally..." I was about to climb up to the attic, before I noticed that there's a hole in the wall. It was at the exact same spot where Bonnie pushed Freddy against. Something was shining in it, but I decided to ignore it. I quickly climbed up to the attic, just to find that the vents are...

"Sealed? Are you kidding me?!" I tried to open the Seal, but failed.

"Ugh..." I was about to leave, before I noticed that the sun about to go down.

"Hm... Might as well watch the sunset instead of sleeping..." I opened the Window and climbed out to the Roof.

"Woah... What the heck?" I noticed that the sun.. is _weird_...

"A... solar eclipse?" I decided to ignore it too, but it remembered me of something... Will the Humans notice me? Naah, There's no Buildings or Streets in this Direction, since it's the ocean.

"Silver? Where are you?" Freddy called for me. Crap, if he notices me here, he'll ki-

"What are you doing here?! If the humans notice you here, the- Woah..." Freddy climbed out to the Roof.

"What is this?" He seemed to not know what a solar eclipse.

"A solar eclipse. Never saw one before?"

"No.. Not really... Have you?" Freddy totally forgot about the humans, who could notice us.

"Actually... Yeah, I did... 20 years ago... It was the same day... _he_ disappeared..."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay... Would be funny if he appeared on this solar eclipse... I'm still wondering what happened to him..."

"Hm... Didn't you want to sleep in the vents again?"

"U-Uh..."

"Hehe, That is also one of the things I remember. You were about to do that, weren't you? What stopped you from doing it?"

"The vents.. are sealed..."

"Hm? Really? Tried opening the Seals?"

"I did, but I failed..."

"I'll try opening them later. I kinda overreacted when you slept in the vents.. The chance that a human comes and notices that you are missing is really low anyway..."

"Okay, Thanks.."

"By the way, are you still nervous infront of the children, or did you get over it?"

"Well... I'm still a bit nervous, especially when we sing..."

"Why? I mean, you don't sing bad or something..."

"It's only pre-recorded, but st-"

"So what? I bet you could sing good without pre-recorded voice."

"Naah, Definitly not. And also, I'm only the background Singer..."

"That doesn't matter, you are still important."

"Oh, and by the way, have you noticed something weird about today?"

"Except the part where I was "controlled"? No, I didn't..."

"Well... One hour before the Children left... I saw some weird man... leading 4 or 5 children into the backstage..."

"So what? Maybe it was only an employee showing them something, or something like that."

"Then explain me why only the man came back out..."

"... M-Maybe you just didn't notice them l-leaving..."

"H-Huh... I guess you are r-right... Also, did you notice that weird hole in the wall?"

"Which wall? The one that Bonnie pushed me against? Not really..."

"Well.. Something was shining in it... I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like it was some metal thing..." When I finished that Sentence, Freddy looked like he saw a Ghost.

"Silver... You are a genius!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

HOLY SH*T! FINALLY! :_:

THE CHAPTER IS DONE! F**K YOU SCHOOL, NOBODY LIKES YOU! :_:

Anyway, Pardon me for not uploading anything for a few days, school litellary tried it's best to kill me with homeworks, tests and exams.

I hope you liked this Chapter of Golden Disaster! Don't forget to leave a Review, and maybe a Question!

Now to the bad news... There will be only 1 or 2 Chapters left. I litellary have 0 Ideas for more Chapters. My Brain is already exploding from the Ideas I have for the sequel! I'm really sorry, but hey! Don't be sad, You still have my DeviantArt, and the Sequel, which will most likely come out in one or two weeks.

(Holy Sh*t, 1500 Words O_O)

That's for it today. See ya in the next Chapter!

Thank you Kliff for your awesome Review! I appreciate it! (Yeah, I know that you are a she. xD)


	17. Chapter 16 - Sledgehammer -

_**Freddy's POV (FLASHBACK TO START OF CHAPTER 15)**_

"Oh.. I see... Anyway, I'm.. gonna go to Foxy... he is hiding in there all the time, I'm kinda worried about him..." I said, jumped off the stage and walked towards Pirate Cove to look for Foxy. He'll have to come out sooner or later, he can't stay in there for ever.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" I entered his Cove and saw Foxy resting in the Corner of the Cove. Something odd was about him, he looked sadder than usual... I hope I can maybe get him out of here, it would be a Miracle if I can..

"Hm? Yeah... I'm okay..."

"Are you sure? You almost never was outside your cove... we always tried to get you out of here, but you refused..." I sat down next to Foxy. There was still some Pizza left next to him, but it seemed already old and cold.

"I'm fine..."

"I know you better than that."

"You can talk with me about it."

"No... I don't want to..."

"Why are you so sad and never come out of the cove again? We always tried to get you out of the cove, but you always refused..."

"It's nothing.. I just feel abit guilty..."

"For what? You never did anything wrong..."

"That's what you think..."

"Are you still feeling guilty for 1987...?"

"Not only for that..."

"For what else then?"

"... Fine... A few Months ago... Before Silver came... While you performed and I had a break... I noticed that a man... an employee.. lured 5 Children into the Backstage... While you were busy entertaining the Children, I decided to check out what that employee did... I opened the Door to the Backstage, and saw blood... blood everywhere... and the employee was stuffing the children into the spare suits... I really wanted to stop him, but... I just couldn't... Instead I went back to my Cove, like a coward... and since then I feel guitly... Every day a little bit more..." Foxy explained me the story of his, but I couldn't understand why he felt guilty for something he couldn't have done.

"... Oh Foxy... You can't blame yourself... It's not in our programming to do something like that... We are supposed to entertain Children, not stop Murderers!"

"You are right, but still.. I could of done atleast something..."

"Like what? Tell it a Human?"

"Maybe..."

"If we talk to a human, they will dismantle us. Atleast that's what Mike told me.."

"Forget about it, I know you would stop the Murderer if you could travel back to that point. And that's more than enough!"

"I'll try..."

"Hey, don't worry, you'll forget about it sooner or later... Bonnie, Chica, Silver and I want to eat pizza later. Wanna join us? Could be your first step to forget about the Murder."

"Sure.. I'll come later, I'm tired..."

"Oh, Okay... I'll let you sleep then, goodnight!" I was about to leave, before Foxy stopped me.

"Oh, and Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please keep my "story" as a secret? I don't want the others to know about it..."

"Sure, anything for my Bro!"

"Thanks!"

"See you later." I left the Cove with a smile on my face. I actually did it! I managed to get Foxy out of his Cove! After months, he finally will come out again! I was about to go to the Kitchen to tell Chica about my success, of course not telling her about the story Foxy told me, before I noticed that Silver was about to climb up the Attic ladder.

"Where are you going?" I suprised him, making him jump a bit and climbing the ladder back down. You don't have to be a Detective to know that he was about to sleep in the vents again.

"Uh... Nowhere..." His face was covered in lies, since Silver is not good at all if it's about lies.

"Aha... Why were you about to go to the attic?" I tried to make him admit that he lies, just so he knows that he shouldn't do it again.

"I... Uh... left my Pizza there..."

"Tell me the truth."

"U-Ugh, it's the truth!"

"Ugh... I told you not to sleep in the vents anymore!"

"Why not?!"

"Because if the Manager or any Human comes in and notices that you are missing, then th-" I tried to finish my sentence, but instead everything faded black.

* * *

_**(STILL PART OF THE FLASHBACK)**_

"How dare you interrupt my Master's Plans?!" A voice angrily yelled, but I couldn't see anything. The room I am in has no light, only darkness surrounded me. The voice sounded like mine, only a bit deeper and more... demonic...

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" As I said that a strange creature appeared infront of me. I don't know how I could see it, but I guess it's glowing.

"As you wish."

"Who the heck are you?!"

"Not even saying "hi"? How nice of you. It doesn't matter anyway, soon you'll sleep. For ever."

"Are you the one that controls us?!" I shouted at him while he just grinned. He exactly looked like me, only with Black Fur... Was he the one who was in one of my nightmares?

"Hehe, I almost was worried that you'll never find out."

"Where am I?!" I asked him, but I woke up before he could answer.

**(END OF FLASHBACK | FREDDY DOESN'T REMEMBER THE "NIGHTMARE" AFTER EVERYTHING FADED BLACK)**

* * *

**Freddy's POV **

I quickly climbed back down the Ladder to the Hallway where I was controled. I checked the Wall for any Holes, and there was one! I looked through it and saw something shining in there. Could it be...

"FOXY!" I called for Foxy, a few seconds later he came to me.

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

"What do you think is that?" I pointed at the Hole in the Wall. He looked through it for a few seconds and then looked back to me.

"Do you think it's..."

"His Endoskeleton? Yes... I do... But how do we get it out of there?!"

"Hm... Oh, I have an Idea!" Foxy ran off and came a few minutes later back with a Sledgehammer.

"Uh... Foxy? What do you want to do with that Sledgehammer...?"

"Watch and learn!" He said, and slammed the Sledgehammer into the Wall which made it break.

"... That's the Foxy I know! But still, now the Humans will notice it!"

"No, they won't. Get his Endoskeleton out of here, I'll get something to hide it." He again ran off while I pulled his Endoskeleton out of the Wall. Atleast Foxy isn't hiding anymore! A few minutes later he came back with a Giant Poster.

"Your Ideas are so weird.. but they work... so I won't complain!" I said, while Foxy put the poster on the hole.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Heya! How's it going! I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter once again, and if you not then leave a Review and tell me what to do better! I appreciate any Review, and if you'd like you could ask me a Question! I don't want to say too much, but there's only 1 or 2 chapters left. Probably 1, I'll just make it longer. I don't want to write too much in this Author's Note, because it's already late and I want to sleep.

Thank you FoxyAndMangle (AKA FoxyFoxyLoveFoxyFoxy) for your awesome Review! :3

That's it for today, see ya in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 17 - Hello, and Goodbye! - END

**Author's Note 1:** I'm EXTREMLY sorry that I didn't upload anything until now! My fricking Computer "ate" the chapter, which means I had to rewrite it. AND I have problems with school right now... It already deleted this chapter so often, even though I was so close to finish it so often... I hope you aren't too angry and have a nice day! :P

* * *

_**Silver's POV**_

"You don't have to pull me!" I tried to stop Freddy from pulling me. He said he wanted to show me something...

"Just come, I'll promise you'll be happy!"

"Tell me atleast what you want to show me!"

"It's a suprise, just follow me!" He opened the door to the Backstage and pushed me in it. If he wants to show me it that badly, it must be important... I wonder what it is..

"Woah.. Why is there a giant hole in the wall?"

"Just go in it!"

"But it's dark in there, and I don't like it in the dark..."

"Just go in it! You'll not regret it!" Freddy pulled me into the hole to a weird staircase. We walked down the stairs until we reached the bottom.

"Isn't there any light here?" I asked Freddy while we walked down some dark hallway. I hate it in the dark, and I feel like I'm being watched...

"Nope. Sorry about that, but the suprise has to be kept as a suprise."

As we walked down the hallway, it got colder and colder, darker and darker... Suddenly I felt something sharp hit my foot, ripping some of my fur off.

"Outch! Something hit my foot!"

"Does it hurt? Don't worry, we are almost there, I'll check your foot then."

We continued to walk down the hallway until Freddy stopped.

"Are we finally there?"

"Yes, we are."

"And what do you want to sho-" Before I could finish my Sentence the lights turned on, and infront of me I saw Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and a golden Bear.

"GOLDIE!" I jumped to him and hugged him as hard as I could with Tears in my eyes. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"You can't believe how happy I am to see you!"

"That's all thanks to Freddy and Foxy!" Goldie pointed at Foxy and Freddy, who both were smiling.

"Naah, it's thanks to Freddy. I didn't do much, only break a Wall."

"What are you talking about Foxy, without you I couldn't of di-" Freddy tried to say, but I interrupted them by jumping to Freddy and Foxy and hugging them, making them fall to the ground.

"Urgh... Silver... You are quite heavy..."

"Oh yes, Sorry... I'm just so h-" I was about to go to Goldie and hug him again, but was interrupted by an earthquake. We stayed silent and waited until it stopped.

"Uh... Maybe we should get out of here, before something happens.. I don't think it's good if we stay here for too long... Let''s get out of here.." Freddy said nervously and walked towards the staircase.

"Yeah, I think it's better if we leave..." We all started to walk back to the staircase and as we were almost there, something again hit my foot, causing me to fall down.

"OUTCH!"

"Are you okay?" Goldie ran over to me and helped me stand up.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I said and looked around to see what object caused me to fall down. The only thing that was in the hallway was a Knife... with blood on it..

"Why is there a Knife down here?! Plus there's blood on it..."

"Eh.. Let's just get out of here..."

* * *

**5:30 AM, 30 MINUTES BEFORE OPENING**_**  
**_

We all sat in the kitchen and ate a giant pizza that Chica made while talking to each other about various stuff, like... I don't know, just everything! Mostly Freddy and the others only asked Goldie questions, but that still counts, right?

"Did you have to make the pizza THIS big? We'll definitly won't be able to eat the whole pizza!"

"Oh don't worry, I didn't eat for years, this pizza might even not be big enough!" Goldie smiled, and ate a big pizza slice. No wonder, he didn't eat for... 20 years, or even way longer!

As we finished the pizza, I remembered something that I wanted to know really badly, about Goldie.

"Uh.. Goldie? I always wanted to know this... Where- and why did you disappear that day...?" This question made him silent, just looking at the pizza slice that he was about to eat.

"Hmpf... To be honest, I don't remember fully anymore. The only thing that I remember is that some employee with a purple uniform came up to the attic while you were sleeping..." He calmy continued to eat his pizza, as if nothing happened. Purple uniform? But... That employee who lured the children into the backstage... Didn't he wear a purple uniform too? I hope this is only coincedence...

"Hey, Mind if I take your tophat and bowtie?" I asked Goldie, because his tophat and bowtie has dust and dirt on it. "I only want to clean it!"

"Sure!" He gave me his tophat and bowtie and took another pizza slice. I have to talk with Freddy about the purple uniform! Later though, it's almost 6 AM again..

I grabbed a nearby towel and started to clean the hat and the bowtie.

"Almost as new!" I gave Goldie his tophat and bowtie back and took the last pizza slice, and just as I started to eat it, Freddy said:

"Guys, there are only a few minutes until 6 AM. Where are we supposed to hide Golden?"

This doesn't feel right... It just seems too easy... Freddy said that the person from his nightmares wanted to stop us from finding Goldie, but he just didn't... I dunno, I have a feeling something will happen...

"Oh don't worry, I'll go to the attic. The humans won't probably look there, so it's the perfect spot." Goldie answered, finished eating the pizza slice, standed up and said "Goodnight!" before he left the kitchen.

"Let's get back to the stage..."

* * *

**5 Hours after opening of FFP...**

"Now, eat your pizza and enjoy being in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

While the children were eating pizza and were busy playing around, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and I had a break. While we all talked to each other, I heard a employee talking about something with the manager.

"Are they finally here?" The manager asked the employee, while reading some sort of letter.

"Yes sir, they just arrived."

"Good. Soon we will shut this place down for good. After that, we have to find another building. This one is too small. Let's hope this will not be a waste of money.."

"Of course not, sir! Everybody will love them." The employee entered the manager's office with him.

What? This place will be shut down?! But what about us...

* * *

**5:45 AM, 15 minutes before opening...?**

"Silver?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

"What's wrong? You didn't talk to anybody or eat something since the pizzeria closed."

"Oh, it's nothing... I just don't feel good..."

"Why...?"

"It's nothing, I just... heard something, which makes me worried..."

"What makes you worried?"

"..."

"It's soon 6 AM, come on..."

"... Fine..."

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

_**6 AM...**_

"Do it. Before they turn themselfes on."

The employees started to turn all of the animatronics off, starting with Freddy. After one of the employee turned him completly off, three other employees took Freddy outside, to a truck.

Next after Freddy, it was Bonnie's turn. He almost turned himself on, but the employees were faster and took him also outside, to a truck.

After Bonnie, Chica was turned off. She didn't even try to turn herself on, and the employees also took her outside.

Foxy was the next, who already was on when the employees entered the cove which made it harder for them to turn him off. It took a few minutes, but they managed to turn him off and bring him to the truck.

The last one was Silver, who turned himself on while the employees took Foxy away. He was about to run, just as he noticed that there's a bear behind him. That bear looked like him, only with black fur. Silver tried to say something, but he somehow couldn't. It's like he didn't have a voicebox.

"This isn't the end... He will come back..." And just after the black bear said that, he disappeared leaving the other bear alone. Just as Silver was about to run, the employees came and also turned him off putting him in the truck.

* * *

_"He will come back..."_

_"This isn't the end... This was just the start..."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

IhatemyselfIhatemyselfIhatemyelfIhatemyself!

I swear to god, I will never save something on my PC ever again. My PC deleted the FUCKING CHAPTER ALREADY THREE TIMES! Now to the actual Author's Note:

Heya! I hope you are all feeling happy, because I don't. Fucking PC, I can never rely on it. This chapter was supposed to be really big, with a giant finale. But I can't fucking do that if my PC keeps delete the Chapter, but I hope your happy with this small ending. If my PC ever deletes it again, I'll swear to god I'll buy a new PC. Okay, no, but I'll have to do something about it.

I don't want to make this Author's Note so long, because I have to go to the hospital now, don't ask why. Now, I doubt that it's a secret anymore, but there will be a sequel! It will come out in like... 2 weeks? 3 weeks? It really depends... I still have to look for some nicknames for special "persons"...

Thank you, all of you, who read this fanfiction and made a review! I love you all! ((NO HOMO)) 3

A special thanks to FoxyAndMangle, Kliff and Candy for the reviews on the last chapter! :3

See ya in the next fanfic! :D

_No questions, I'd not answer them anyway probably._


End file.
